Crossing Worlds
by Snuffex
Summary: I hear a calling, always persistent, always calling. So soft in its summons but instant none the less. A calling that is made up of more then one voice. They cry out in unison begging me to head their call. Wake Up…Hero…
1. Prologue: Summons

_Snuffex: This is my first story so if it's not good then let me know. This is my first story and I have no beta so bear with me.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Zelda nor the Forgotten Realm books/characters. I'm poor and have no life you will get nothing if you sue me._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Summons

_Wake Up…_

I hear a calling, always persistent, always calling. So soft in its summons but instant none the less. A calling that is made up of more then one voice. They cry out in unison begging me to head there call.

_Wake Up…Hero…_

I shift in my semi-conciseness trying to fall back into that blissful darkness of true sleep, instead of this mock sleep that I find myself every time I hear The Calling.

_The time has come…_

Again the calling is insistent.

_Take up your sword…Child of Goddesses…_

I shift again, the call is getting harder to ignore.

_Find the path…_

I can feel myself struggle to block out the voices.

…_To another world…_

I'm at my breaking point, I feel it. Like an electric plus the need shoots through me and I'm left helpless at it commands.

_Wake Up…_

Why?

_All will return to Darkness…_

Why? Damnit tell me why?

_The path…find the path…_

Why?Why?Why?Why?

_The worlds will end…_

Something explodes behind my eyes and I jerk up with a soundless cry. Panting I try to recall what tore me from my sleep. The soft light of the rising sun teased my senses as it crawled across the floor delivering no answers to my plight. Then I remember, the Call, I can no longer ignore it.

I place my head in my hands and squeeze my eyes shut at the invading light of dawn. Every night since my last journey it has called to me, telling me that all is not finished yet. That something more is coming, something that will shift the order of the universe if it is not dealt with.

I bit my lip and try not to give into the frustration I can feel building inside me. Always there is something more for me to do. Some task I need to fulfill, some duty that needs to be performed. When will I get to rest? Is it not enough that I have saved the world more times then I can count? Will I always be stuck being the Hero?

Now is not the time for self pity, it never is. I shove blond hair out of my face and gaze out the window. The sun is just rising over the tops of the trees and it's warm light softly drowned out the shadows of the night. A small smile plays at my lips. Midna would have a fit at the display of the conquering sun. She always did dislike how the sunlight overtook even the deepest of shadows, and she made sure her dislike was know to everyone that could hear her.

She was forever going on about the beauty of twilight and shadows. A bitter sweet look crosses my face as I remember the little imp. Always jumping on my back and telling me what to do and where to go. I snorted as I recalled on of the mishaps that she lead me into while we journeyed together. It took me along time to get that tree sap out of my hair, though the look on her face when she got stuck was priceless.

The memories faded away and I jerked again as I felt the pull of the Call again. Blowing out an air of frustration I changed. I grabbed one of my traveling tunics and pulled it over my under shirt. It was nothing elaborate but did remind me of the Zoran tunic that was given to me by the dead Zoran Queen.

I then pulled on a pair to light tanned pants, lacing up the sides as I went. I quickly put on my leather belt which already had my traveling pouches attached to it. The pouches were small and mostly unremarkable if you didn't open them. They were in fact, magical by nature allowing me to store and hold various items without become heavy or full.

They were actually filled with various traveling gear, well everything that I had picked up on my travels not including my bow and quiver, nor my sword or shield. My bow and quiver was actually next to Epona's harness and tact. While my sword and shield were hanging on the wall. A place that I was hoping to never take them down from.

I refused to look at the blade as I took it from the wall. There was too many memories of killing and blood infused in the blade. Memories that I did not wish to remember, but still rushed through me as the familiar weight of the blade settled in my hands. Flashes of the past rushed by my eyes, struggling against unstoppable odds, killing hundreds as they got in my way, countless battles to the death were among them. As more memories assaulted me the blade felt as if it was getting heavier.

Almost making the sword unbearably heavy, chaining me with the knowledge of how many were slain on the edge of the blade. It was a shock that I didn't let out a bitter cry as those battles played in my head over and over again like a tune played at a summer festival. Bitterness stuck to the roof of my mouth as I buckled the sword to my back. Next came the shield, its glossy surface chipped and scared from the battles that it had been through lately. Though it had less the shield still held painful and bloody memories. One in particular assaulted my brain, a recent one.

_Heavy rancid breath aggressively permitted through the air as the beast tried to bite my face. The only thing keeping it from accomplishing it's task was the shield that I had shoved sideways into its mouth. I had lost my sword earlier on in the fight and was just barely holding my own against the wolfos. I was tired, weariness dragged at my frame as I tried to gain the upper hand. Claws racked at me, leaving my shoulder a bloody mess. I let out a cry of shock and pain, Midna in the background was uselessly trying to give support that she couldn't in her shadow form. _

_With a soundless cry I gathered my energy and shoved forward. The sharpened edges of the shield mercilessly ripped into the gaping maw. The wolfos let out a terrible cry, one that resounded through out my head as my sensitive ears were assaulted with it. I could feel the headache already forming, one that if I lived through this encounter was going to pound through my brain for hours. the grip weakened as I continued to push. Soon it was weak enough for me to shove the beast off. I got to my feet as the wolfos glared at me blood dribbling down it's mud covered fur. I glanced around quickly and spotted my sword. It was behind the beast. I cursed in my head, there was no way I could get to it. I would have to finish this fight without my trusted blade. _

_The beast grinned, blood flowed freely at the move. It leapt at me. Eyes widened I moved swiftly to one side, and felt paws slice through the air of where I had just been. I had no time to celebrate the miss, because the beast barely touched ground before it leapt again. Once again I moved to the side, but not nearly fast enough this time. Claws grazed my side, and I chocked on a cry. I almost gave up then. There was nothing more right then but to lay down and call it quits. A mocking laugh broke through this feeling. I glared the damn wolfos was laughing at me, in my moment of weakness it had the gall to laugh. That was all it took. In a rage I flew at the foul creature. We rolled across the ground grunting in a mix of anger and pain. I quickly pulled my way onto it's filthily back, and tried to hold on with my quickly sapping energy.  
_

_The wolfos cried out in rage, and tried to twist it's head to get a hold of me. Still seeing red in my battle rage I tore the shield off my arm. Then in quick succession I brought it down with all my might. Once, twice, three times. The cry of rage turned into one of pain on the third strike. Blood and brain matter splattered every where as I continued to slam my shield into its skull. On the sixth strike the wolfos shuddered and fell on the ground. I sat there stunned as blood ran down my face. My eyes stared in shock at the damage that I had caused. There was nothing left of the wolfos' skull it was a complete mass of destruction. I felt my stomach heave, and I rolled away from the body...  
_

I viciously shoved that memory away and buckled the shield on as well, not want to get immersed in more memories. I walked over to my bow and quiver and put them on as well. Grabbing, Epona's harness and tact, I looked around my home once more. I already knew that it would be a long time before I laid eyes on it again if I ever do. There was an impending feel of doom that is coming a long with this journey, as if I won't become back.

There was a glint in the back of the living area that caught my eye. I moved toward it. Upon reaching the area I held back a small gasp. It was an Ocarina, a blue one in fact, it was the one that set me up as being the timeless hero. It was a wonder at all that I even saw the instrument as immersed in the shadows as it was.

Picking it up I balanced it my hands. Years of being untouched and the instrument still looked good as new, as though it had never been played. I hadn't touched the instrument once since placing it there in the darkened corner when I had first moved in. It was one of the rare items that I had that didn't plague my memories with battles or pain. Instead it held sweet remembrance of my childhood and promises that were made so long ago that I can scarcely remember them any more. A bittersweet smile touched my lips as I held it a moment more, then without a second thought placed it in one of my magical pouches.

Swiftly I walked backed the door. Ignoring the rest of my home, the feeling of urgency grew ten fold after I had picked up the Ocarina. I quickly jerked the door open and without a second glanced shut it behind me with a sense of finality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snuffex: Here is the first chapter, tell me what you think of it. No, the story is not in first person point of view just this and maybe the next chapter I haven't decided yet.  
_


	2. Chapter 1: The Crossing

_Snuffex: Hah, I'm back didn't take me as long as I thought it would to put this part up. Alright I do know that I got the imp's name wrong. Ask if I care and I'll say no. But, I will be sure to write her name correctly in the future. _

_Disclaimer: I own neither Zelda nor the Forgotten Realm books/characters. I'm poor and have no life you will get nothing if you sue me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Crossing

Hoofs pounded restlessly on the ground as Epona moved at the command of her friend. Her power frame quickly ate up the ground as they traveled. Her white mane whipping out behind her as she enjoyed the freedom of running.

Her partner let out a whoop of delight as she effortlessly cleared a fence that just happened to get in the way. He weighed little to the beast as she smoothly ran, and even with all of the equipment the two carried they were still making good time. Already the two were in deep in the forest.

The Calling was down to a dull drone in the back of the ancient hero's mind, now that he was on the move the call had become more bearable for him. He had been traveling for a little less then a week. He traveled deeper and deeper into the Faron Woods, into a place that was once called the Lost Woods. Now though the name had been lost to time not even the resent Zelda reincarnation remembered was the name of this dark and imposing forest was once called.

Link was the only one that remembered what it once was, a bittersweet smile touched his lips as he came to a small clearing. He slowly stopped Epona and climbed down from her back. Even after so long the clearing remained unchanged. He walked to the center of the clearing and sadly gazed at the two stumps that were there.

They were far too small for him and they have been for a very long time, so long he fact that he could hardly recall a time when he could sit comfortably on one. Once, when he was a normal ten-year old he had gladly played with skullkid that resided there.

A brief flash of colors and sounds moved through his mind so quickly that he was left dizzy by it. Epona neighed and brought him back to the present. He shook off the bittersweet feelings and climb back onto Epona's back. She quickly trotted out of the clearing, and they were once again heading deeper into the woods.

Link gave one last glance back at the clearing. Playfully, gentle sunlight touched the stumps and the small sound of childish laughter gave a goodbye to him. A tree blocked his view and he turned forward with a sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight dimly pierced the gloom of the forest to outline the ancient temple that stood before the blonde elf. It had been weeks since he had passed that small clearing and he was exhausted. He grimly looked at the collapsed stairs, cracked columns, and broken walls that made up the entrance.

Vines covered the entry way and the pedestal that had once proudly shown the Royale Family's Seal. Link climbed off of Epona, and calmly took his weapons and tools off her back. After that he pulled of her tack and the rest of her riding gear. Epona gratefully shook herself glad to be free of them. Link smiled and patted her neck.

_Looks like you will be on your own for a while. Can you handle it? _Epona nudged him in the shoulder then lightly nipped at his golden hair.

_Silly, elf. It I who should be worrying, you are forever getting yourself into trouble. _He sadly smiled at her and scratched behind her ear.

_This time I don't know what will happen._ Distressed he threw himself around her neck and hugged her furiously. Then buried his face into her white mane. _What if I never see you again?_

The thought terrified him. She was the one constant in is long life. The only companion that had not abandoned him, and the thought of losing her here was almost too much for him to bear. Tears pricked his eyes, and he buried his face deeper.

_Ah, Love do not cry, for I will never abandon you._ She nipped his hair again. _No matter where you go, even if it is through time a space itself I will always answer you call._

The devotion she was showing gave him the courage to pull away from her. Chocolate eyes gazed into his. What he saw there was unconditional love for him. He gently kissed her muzzle, and gave it a last pat.

_Goodbye for now, Love._

Link nodded then turned away and pulled out one of his claw shots. The sound of metal lodging into the side of one of the crumbling walls rung out through the clearing. Closing his eyes he briefly. Then snapped them open with determination. He pushed the release and felt the sensation of weightlessness.

Boots hit the wall lightly and knees bent to compensate for the impact. Pushing a hidden button with his thumb the claw released the wall and he fell to the floor. Once again his knees absorbing the hit.

His sword flashed once and then both the sword and the wielder were swallowed by the shadows of the temple's entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Call was back it re-entered him as soon as he passed through the main entrance and entered the main hall. It rapidly filled his being. It flowed through and consumed him until he was hardly aware of his surroundings anymore.

In a daze he walked down the stairs and to the center of the room. The four lanterns that opened the way to the underground were unlit. Without a thought his left hand flashed briefly and in a burst of magic, fire blazed in the lanterns.

Glazed blue eyes watched as the ancient platform raised through the floor. Link slowly stepped onto the platform and let it take him lower levels of the temple. The trip was a short one and as soon as the magical platform touched down Link moved to get off.

As soon as his foot touched the floor a jolt ran through his body. Fire spread from his left palm and filled him connecting with the Call. His body was now completely out of his control. He felt like a outsider in his own body, the voices were stronger now no longer resounding in his head.

"_Faster Child of the Goddesses, Faster!"_

"_You must find the Path!"_

"_**The Path to another world! Hurry!"**_

His body was now running. Through the many corridors and halls, following an unknown path. Into the room that Link so long ago had fought Ganon's shadow in. The picture that had once started that fight hung in tatters on the wall, but that didn't matter.

What did was the wall behind it. Etched on the surface of it was the Goddesses' Triforce. But, it was not the one that the Hero was familiar with. Instead of the three pieces that represented each of the Goddesses there was a fourth piece. An upside down silver fourth piece that was located in the middle of the three gold pieces, making the Triforce whole.

"_There!"_

"_**The Door Way!"**_

"_Open It!"_

And it was then that he knew who the voices belonged to. It was the Goddesses.

"_Please Hero! Hurry!"_

"_Both Worlds will fall into Chaos if you do not!"_

"_**Find the missing piece!" **_

His left hand moved on its own. Fingers lightly grazed the surface of the image. Instantly there was a reaction. The Triforce on his hand and the image both flared to life temporarily blinding him. The light spread from the image to engulf and swallow the section of the wall he was facing. Stone melted away to uncover a reflecting surface and Link was soon looking at himself.

Link froze in that position, hand raised and lightly touching the mirror.

"_You have found it!"_

His image was wiped away at the sound. It was soon replaced by three women. His legs became weak and he knew that if he had control over his body then he would of fallen to his knees before the power and majesty of the three women that were looking at him.

"_Beloved Child you have come." _Farore the Goddess of Life, Spirit, and the Earth, and creator of the Triforce of Courage, was the one in the middle. Her glowing green eyes held the kindness of a mother gazing at her only child. Mint green hair flowed down here shoulders and back, but kept of her ageless face by a golden crown.

"_**Finally, I almost thought that he would never show up!"**_Snapped the short red haired Goddess on the right. Her orange eyes and golden eye on her forehead flared in annoyance, and gazed at him as he were a bug. He new instantly that this was the creator of the Triforce of Power and the Goddess of Fire, the Sun, strength, Din.

"_The summons were vague. But all that matters now is that he is here."_ The voice flowed like a gentle river out of the long ocean haired women on the left. Her endless blue eyes pierced through his soul. She was Nayru the Goddess of Water, Law, and Air and creator of the Triforce of Wisdom.

The Naryu turned back to Link. _"We have no time for this. Hero we will open the way into another world. There you must find the missing piece of the Triforce."_

"_**Chaos will tear both this and the other world apart if the Triforce of Soul is not brought back to this world." **_Din's voice coursed with power as she spoke.

"_After the first breaking of the Triforce the middle piece was lost to us. The effects of that lost is now starting to throw off the Law of this world, and has already caused great turmoil to the Law of the other world."_ Farore's gaze dimmed in sadness.

"_So far our power has balanced the Law in our world, but soon even our power will not be enough to stop the tipping scales. The Triforce needs to be completed. Not only for the Law of our world but to restore the Law in the other."_

"_**We shall open the Path, when you reach the other side look for the one with violet eyes and dark skin. He will lead you safely through that world. One of the Goddesses of that world has offered this one as a guide."**_

"_The Triforce of Soul is hidden in what is called the Underdark. Be careful Child, there are many dangers, one Goddess you must be extremely wary of is Called the Spider Queen Lolth."_

"_Because you are the holder of our Triforce this Dark God will do anything to get a hold of it if she finds out about its existence. Take extreme caution while in the Underdark, for this is the Spider Queen's realm."_

"_**Know this, the breaks in the Law over there will start to mend while you are over there because the pieces will once more be in the same world. But that will not save this one. We created the Triforce to be the Law of these world." **_

The three gathered power and each glowed with their respective colors. _"One final thing, the Triforce of the Soul will grant one wish, and one only, to the one who first touches it. Now, it's time to go. Take care my Favored Child."_

There was a bright flash of color, and power ran ramped throughout causing violent tossing winds through the room. The Triforce surrounded Link in a golden bubble protecting him from the Goddesses' power.

The mirror warped becoming a dark vortex. Bright lights swirled within it in dizzying patterns. The path settled down and Link was left facing a wall of stars. His left hand was still glue to the surface of the once mirror, though now what use to be a solid surface now rippled like water under his hand.

The ripples moved faster until the blanket of stars was moving like the waves of a sea. Then the stars reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. It was then that Link regained control of his body. The path moved possessively up his arm and soon covered up to his shoulder.

Even though he wanted to something within his being stopped him from struggling against the invading pathway. That was until he felt a violent tug on his trapped arm. Link tried to pull his arm out of the pathway. Another tug was his answer this one more demanding then last. Now he was half through the path and half out of it, the next tug was the last, and the blanket of stars swallowed with out a cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snuffex: Alright this is the first real chapter. It's longer then I wanted to make it, a lot longer. So coming up in the next chapter Link meet Drizzt! This is going to be fun to write. Let me know what you think of this chapter._


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Snuffex: Hmm, it's taken me to a little longer to update then I hoped it would. I've so busy lately. Well first off I would like to thank my two reviewers. Your comments were appreciated, so I'm doing this chapter for you. _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own both Zelda and the Forgotten Relms Series I do not. They belong to their respective creators, I am just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun. I make no money off of this, so don't sue me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Dusk hit the trees and danced along the leaves of the forest as the traveler continued on his journey. There was something that played on the air as he moved a long. Something had driven the traveler to this area of the forest.

Normally he wouldn't of even been in this section of the forest, he avoided the place like the plague. There were to many memories that lie within the area, and though not all of them were sad it still caused a great burden on his heart to go through it. The was sacred to him. One of his greatest friends and teachers had made his home in this forest, and had died in it.

Friend. Teacher. Ranger. The old man had been all of those and more. He was the first one in the surface world to accept the Drow.

Drow. The word itself has plague his very being. Those on the surface fear and hate his kind. With very good reason to. There was no love loss between the Drow of the world and the rest of the species that make their home in it.

The dark elf pushed those thoughts from his head. He did not wish to dwell on those thoughts for long, and especially since he was in Montello's (I think that was his name) Grove. The fading light hit the remains of what was once a caring and lively home. The area had vastly changed from what he remembered. With no one to care for the area the foliage has taken most of the clearing back into it's care.

It was a slow and gentle invasion of green, one that he did not mind in the least. He slowly pushed the aside some branches that were blocking his entry into the clearing. A sense of serenity entered him as he entered and he treaded softly as he moved into the grove.

There was something in the soft play of lights and shadows that told him something big was going to happen in the grove that night. The dark elf had some time though before the sun completely set, he had some time to wander around the area.

The Drow strode around the grove, he was looking for one spot in particular. Even though it had been so long he knew were the grave sight is. He wanted to see it.

Violet eyes swept the plain surface of the grave, but unlike the other places that are being taken over by natural growth the grave was left untouched. Even though it was very odd the Drow didn't think of anything of it. He gracefully knelt down and reverently let his fingers graze the name that was etched lovely into the stone.

"Ah, my friend. It's been a long time since I've walked the gentle land of this grove." There was a flash of white underneath the hood. "Forgive me, I never thought that I would walk among the trees you sleep under again."

Hands pushed back the hood of his cloak and white hair was free to be left flowing in the wind.

"I am sorry for intruding upon the area of your sleep." Drizzt sighed, "The animals of the forest have been telling me that something big will occur in your grove this night."

The wind caressed his dark skin. "What is in this place that makes it seem so sacred?" Eyes shifted to look around. "Not only for me, but it looks as though no one has entered this place since I left it."

"What was hidden here, that made you guard the place?" Eyes snapped back to the lone grave. "What event were you waiting for to occur while you were the guard?"

Drizzt blinked, the thought had never passed his mind before, and it was then that he knew what he had spoken was true. Throughout the entire time that the Drow had lived in the grove with Montello it had always felt like the old man was waiting for something to happen. But, the feeling was so faint that it wasn't until years later that he had figured it out.

"Will the event that you had so patiently waited for happen this night Montello?" As the question left his lips there was a small pulse of light that he caught out of the corner of his eye. In a flash the Drow was on his feet with twine scimitars in each hand.

The weak pulse of light came again off on his left side. Drizzt glanced down at the grave and quirked a white eyebrow. "Is this you answer old friend?"

Again the pulse came.

"I guess it is." He snorted in exasperation. "There are less flashier ways to get my attention you know."

Quirking his lips, the Drow sheathed his scimitars. "Well let us go see what mysterious event you were waiting for is, shall we."

Though, he put away his scimitars Drizzt was still mindful of the dangers that here still could be, so he instead took a figurine out of his pocket and gently placed it on the ground. He caressed the well detailed crafted object with his eyes. Gently, almost recently he called out a name meant more to him this his own.

"Gwenhwyer."

There was flash and the figurine was gone replaced with a living representation of it. Gwenhwyer shook out her black sleek coat of fur, and looked inquiring at the Drow in front of her. She was wondering why he had called for her. He looked cautious but, her senses told that there was no danger in this place. She shook her self and stretched it was good to feel the wind of this world play in her fur.

"Well, aren't you looking carefree Gwen. I suppose that there really is nothing to worry about in this grove." Green eyes looked at him playfully.

_Of course you foolish elf._ That was the look she gave was saying. Drizzt walked over to her and scratched behind one of her ears.

"Well if that is the case, should we check out that instantly pulsing light over there."

If it wasn't below her dignity then the panther would of pounced on him. Then again the idea had some kind of merit and she was a cat. Sadly she didn't get the chance to put the dark elf in his place, the pulsing light had changed to become a constant glow, and it was far more interesting then sitting on the elf.

"Well, well. Looks as though we took to long." Drizzt walked over to the glowing patch of grass with Gwenhwyer dodging his steps. "What an odd shape of light."

It was true the glowing area was formed in a very badly shaped triangle. The area was small it was barely even the size of his palm. Lavender eyes wandered around the soft glow looking for something more, and his sharp eye were able to catch certain details that formed an elaborate design. Upon further scrutiny of his eyes he was able to see that Gwenhwyer and himself were standing in the middle of the design. It was simple yet complex at the same time. It was grown over by grass and other grove plants and flowers but under close observation the design was seen.

It was a patterned that was made up of three triangles they were connected together to look like they were one design, leaving an upside down triangle in the middle of the three. The area were both of the two friends were looking at the small light. The large triangle was surrounded and engulfed by another pattern. This pattern was in the shape of an eagle with outspread wings.

Drizzt blinked in wonder. He had never before seen this kind of crest in all of the lands that he had traveled around in.

"Gwenhwyer, have you ever seen this before?" Big green eyes blinked at him in wonder. "I thought not."

He was brought out of his thoughts by the glow at his feet. There was a bright flash and Drizzt closed his eyes to keep out the harsh light. Then, just as the last rays of the sun winked out, he felt power pulse through his boots and up his spine.

The power burned from the area at his feet to engulf the whole pattern. Drizzt cautiously opened his eyes. What was once green grass under his feet it was now a platform of white marble that was softly glowing in the darkening sky.

"Ah, what is this?"

He quickly sprinted off the glowing platform, Gwenhwyer not far behind him. As soon as he cleared the area and jumped behind a bush, he cautiously peeked over the top. By that time the night had completely fallen over Montello's Grove.

"What do you thing will happen now Gwen?"

Green eyes looked at him in exasperation._ As if I would know_. Drizzt laughed uncomfortably when he was given that look. "Alright, so you don't know either."

"Well, then let us watch and see what happens next."

Drizzt turned his gaze back to the platform and frowned. Yes, they would wait see what happens next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt felt his eyebrow twitch. It had been hours and still nothing had happened. Almost half of the night have already passed, and still there was nothing but that gently glowing platform.

Gwenhwyer had long since fell asleep at his side, her sleek and powerful form spread out in a comfortable position. Her head was just barely grazing his hip as it laid on her front paws. Drizzt's mouth moved into a small smile, as he listened her breathing.

Something jerked his attention back to the platform. It wasn't glowing anymore. The power that had been feeding into it had disappeared, and now it laid silent.

"Now what?"

Gwenhwyer lifted her head at the soft inquiry. Drizzt moved passed the bush that he had hidden himself behind, and slowly moved closer to the now dark platform. It was then that he was treated to the oddest sight that he had ever seen.

The sky above the platform rippled as though it was made of water. Lavender eyes blinked in shock, in all his years of living he had never seen that happen to the ever changing roof of the surface world. Just as he was getting over the shock it happened again.

"By all the things of the demon realm, what is happening?"

Just as the words left his mouth a part of the sky started to slide out of it place. It was like a huge drop of black water speckled with stars that was slowly dripping down onto the surface of the platform. Drizzt watched in amazement as the platform lit up with blinding light as the drop of night sky touched it.

The light shot up from the platform and wrapped around the drop of night sky. If Drizzt didn't know any better he would of thought of the two different balls of power as a womb. The light acting as a protective barrier from outside interference. While the dark ball of sky protected what was hidden with in it.

"Is this it? Is this the event that you had been waiting for? Is this the reason you had protected this grove Montello?" Of course there was no one to answer such questions. Because, the only person who seemed to know what would of happened in this place was lying in his grave not ten feet from Drizzt himself.

Drizzt calmly watched as the sky bubble shifted and moved. It was then that he realized there was something alive in that piece of sky. As the darker piece of sky was moving it began to break away, and return to the place it originally came from passing through the light area with ease.

A figure was becoming visible through the breaking pieces of the sky and the glowing ball light. Lavender and green eyes could barely make out the outline of a person who was curled in upon itself. As the event progressed the person slowly uncurled. It was becoming apparent that the person was a young male, his features blurred behind the power of light was protecting him. Eyes were closed as though he were a sleep, his breathing pattern indicated otherwise.

The last bit of the night returned to the sky, but the power of the platform had not diminished. The glowing ball of light kept the young man suspended in air as he completely uncurled. The light was the next thing to fade and soft leather boots quietly hit the darkened marble underneath them.

Drizzt's eyes widened as he was able to better make out the young man's features in the fading light. No, not young man. Elf. The person standing in front of the Drow was an elf. _What? How did an elf get caught up in such power as this one?_

While he was mussing the one in front of him was slowly opening his eyes. A small sound brought the Drow's wandering thoughts back in to full focus. His eyes snapped back to the elf's face.

Piercing, and kind Lavender met deep knowing Blue.

And in those deep blue eyes he knew that something incredible was about to happen to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snuffex: Alright that's the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll should be able to update sooner this upcoming weekend but who knows. Let me know what you all think._

_Note: Alright I'll let you guys know a little something. Link is still Hyrulian but he is also and elf. For the sake of this story he is known as a Hyrulian Elf. A species that had died out in his home world, though Zelda appears to be one she isn't. Well that's all for the clues. If I give anymore then there will be nothing to look forward to in the future._


	4. Chapter 3 Blue and Lavender

_Snuffex: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the wait. Here is a couple answers to your questions: First of all the Hero of Twilight and the Hero of Time are the same person in this fiction. And this is taking place after __The Legacy of the Drow__ Series, but before the __Paths of Darkness__ Series._

_Special thanks goes to: Dygen Entreri, Xajora, and the other two anonymous reviewers. _

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Forgotten Realms nor the Zelda games, they belong to their respective creators. Blah, blah, blah…_

…_and now on to the chapter._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Blue and Lavender

It was like two opposites frozen in time. Light meeting shadow, black verses white, blue clashing with lavender. Both beings shrouded in emotions made up of confusion, curiosity, and caution. Drizzt was completely caught in the others deep depths of blue. A longing burst through his being so rapidly it almost left him swaying on his feet.

It was a longing of wanting to be with one of his own, to be accepted by the ones who would never accept him due to his dark skinned heritage. It was a longing so intense it almost had him reaching out to the other begging for him to accept a drow who was not drow at heart. He cut the longing off brutally, of all of the encounters that he had had so far with his lighter skinned cousins had all ended in some for of violence.

There was also something about this surface elf that seemed off to Drizzt. It was like this surface elf was not a surface elf at all. The blond gave off an air of childish playfulness tempered by an ancient wisdom that Drizzt in his sort and sporadic encounters with other surface elves did not have. But, this was only a small part of the air of difference this elf had, there was something more to it.

Blue clashed with lavender again when the drow noticed it. There was no outline of red present in the blue eyes that showed he was viewing Drizzt through infrared that both the light and dark skinned elves of Faûren had. If wasn't for the fact that the blonde was tracking his movements as though it were day, Drizzt would of thought that this elf was night blind.

The oddities didn't stop there. The garb that the other was wearing was far different then anything he had viewed before. The soft browns, greens, and blues in the others garb was soft and helped him blend in with surroundings easier. Even the weaponry was a far cry from anything he had seen a surface elf hold. Instead of having duel weapons that most elves preferred this elf had was caring a sword and shield.

There was also something about his bow, arrows, and the various pouches on him that all spoke to the drow of magic. Even the blond's soft leather boots gave off the vibe of magic. The most concentrated feel of magic on the elf though was located on the left hand. It was if the blond's left hand was pulsing off magic, and it was then that the drow was aware of the soft glow that was on the back of said hand.

While the drow was appraising him, Link was also taking in all the differences that was in the other. He had never seen such a being such as the one in front of him before. The closest thing that he had seen to this dark skinned elf was his own shadow that was given life by Ganondarf, and more evil then that which birthed it.

But even then there were vast differences between the shadow being that Ganondarf gave to life and the one in front of him. The first being that the dark elf had snow white and soft looking hair. Also, soft lavender eyes held emotions that was never to be associated with the shadow being that Link had knew. For Dark Link never would have had the mix of curious wariness that was the most prominent in those eyes, also just under those emotions there were others that were not even apart of Dark Link's structure.

Also Link's shadow being was bland all one color, a dull lifeless grey, with glowing blood red glowing eyes, that poured out hate and loathing. Though the elf in front of him was dark skinned in nature his being was not the same. Link continued on his observations the dark elf facing him was a taller then him, or would be once Link reached ground level. Also, the other's clothes were made from animal skin that he had never viewed before, which once he thought about it made sense considering he was no longer on his home world.

This whole world was foreign to him so even though the only other being in what he now saw was a grove was dark in skin, he was keeping all character judgments to himself. Plus, Link preferred to make his observations from a person's actions and not assumptions. The one in front of him also had a silent dark shadow by his side. One that upon closer observation was in the form of a giant cat who was also a being that he hadn't seen before. Turning his attention from the dark elf Link completely turned to the big black cat. Intelligent green eyes looked back at him.

_Hello being of Light._ Link wasn't startled by the feminine voice that spoke in his mind by the cat. _Do not worry we are not here to harm you._

Link smiled._ I knew that already, for if your intention was harm then you would of done so already._ The panther inclined her head.

Link spared another smile for the great beast then turned back to the other elf who was now shaken out of his stupor and staring at him. Link's small smile didn't disappear when he turned back to the dark being which made the other blink in shock.

_He's smiling?!_ Drizzt was unable to process that thought. Never before has any surface elf smiled at him or looked at him with any type of kindness at all. This brought a small hope that he thought destroyed through years of misunderstandings and vicious words. _Maybe, this time will be different. Maybe._

"Greetings, light cousin." Drizzt crossed his arms in front of his chest in the universal drow sign of non-aggression. "I am the ranger Drizzt Do'Urden."

Link cocked his head to the side. The Triforce on his hand converting the foreign words into Ancient Hyrulian, which would continue until Link could understand the language himself.

Drizzt shifted nervously on his feet. The elf in front of him wasn't answering. Was it possible that this elf didn't know Common? _If so then this elf is very young, and this might be his first time away from his clan._ So Drizzt tried again to see if the elf would respond.

"_Hello, light cousin. I'm the drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urden."_ Blue eyes widened in shock at the drow. Link had no idea what a drow was but the elf was now speaking to him in Ancient Hyrulian. Finally, a being he could talk to. But, it had been over a hundred years since he had used his own voice. The last time his words were verbally spoken was before he was old enough to understand what a Hyrulian Elf was.

_Link_

Drizzt jerked as the word invaded his head. He had never had this happen to him. The invasion to his mind was completely foreign, but the word was soft and gentle, and it grazed along his mind in a playful fashion. It was when he blinked and looked backed into deep blue eyes that he realized that the playful invasion of his mind was the voice of the elf in front of him.

_My name is Link._

"_Link?"_ The name was one of the weirdest he had ever heard before, and there was no family nor clan name that followed after. This was also strange to the drow.

_Drizzt Do'Urden?_

Link's mind voice laughed in Drizzt's head sending tingles down his spine as they parroted each others names. He glanced to the side to look at Gwenhwyer, a white eyebrow raised at the lounging panther at his side. As if feeling his searching eyes the panther looked back at Drizzt an let out a sound that was her cat version of a huff, as if to ask why he was bothering her.

Laughter again echoed in his mind, and Drizzt looked at the blond. _"Can you speak Common?"_

_I'm not speaking anything. But, if what you want to know if I can understand the other tongue in which you spoke then yes I can._

"Then if I may ask what is the name of the clan that you belong to?"

_Clan? If clan means family, then I no longer have such a thing. Not in a very long time that is._

Sadness filled blue eyes as the answer was given. Drizzt almost felt ashamed at asking, but once unleashed his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Then where do you hail from?"

_I am from a place that is far from here._

Drizzt blinked, _well that was no answer. _Gwenhwyer yawned and shifted her position. Link shifted in his spot then cautiously moved forward. Drizzt lightly stepped aside so that the elf could reach the ground.

_May I touch your familiar?_

Drizzt looked at Gwenhwyer who was now stretching out her impressive form. She sat back on her haunches and looked back at Link. Drizzt took that as a yes so he nodded his head. The black cat moved toward Link and he reverently reached out his hand to touch her soft fur.

Link carefully placed his hand on her head. She was a little put off with the soft pat so she bumped her head against his hand. This startled Link and he jerked his hand back. Drizzt let out a laugh and the blond pouted at him.

"She wants you to scratch behind her ears." Link smiled again softly, and once again ran his fingers through the soft fur. The giant cat let out a rumbling purr as Link became more adventurous and scratched behind her ear.

Drizzt watched them thoughtfully.

Link looked up to the staring drow, there was something import that he was suppose to do. Something so big that it sent him to an entirely different world to do it. It was there at the edge of his mind nagging at him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The jump to this world must have been messing with his head. He remembered entering the Forest Temple, and meeting the three goddesses, but that was were his memory went faulty.

His minds eye could see the goddesses talking to him but their words remained mute. Link turned back to the great cat. Why were the goddesses' voices mute to him? Golden eyebrows furrowed in a frown as he tried to remember.

Drizzt watched as the blond's faced went through several different changes until it finally settled on one of confusion mixed with contemplation. _Maybe he just realized that he's lost? He did say that his home was far from here._ The drow shifted a little and was rewarded by deep blue focusing on him.

"Are you lost…Link?" He said the name hesitantly, still unsure about his standing with the elf. There was a paused that almost had Drizzt thinking he had somehow insulted the being across from him. Then there was a sharp nod . _This must be nerve wracking to him. Right, now he is at the complete mercy of a drow. That in it self must cause him to be high strung. _Drizzt thought in a brief moment of self pity. _ But, I am not my kin!_ He was determined to be on at least good terms with his lost companion.

"Is there any place that you know the name of that I may be able to guide you to?" This was a long shot. Drizzt doubted that there was anything in this section of the world that the elf was familiar with, and a negative shake of the head confirmed it. Drizzt bit back the urge to sigh.

_Maybe if I take him to Mithril Hall Bruenor maybe able to find this guy's kin._ That was the best course of action that the drow could see. Because, the drow by principle could not enter any of the lands that were controlled by the surface elves without the fear of dying. If he took the blond to Bruenor the king would complain but, he would be better suited to dealing with this situation then the drow himself.

"I can guide you to Mithril Hall, there we will be able to contact your kin." Link slowly nodded his face still held one of concentration.

It was the second use of the word guide that jogged a small part of his missing memory. Din's voice blazed across his mind giving a voice to one of the goddesses.

"_**We shall open the Path, when you reach the other side look for the one with violet eyes and dark skin. He will lead you safely through that world. One of the Goddesses of that world has offered this one as a guide."**_

Link blinked as her voice almost unbalanced him. That was right, he was sent here for a reason, and it wasn't to pet the impressive beast beside him. Link brushed of his clothes as he stood. The drow tensed at the sudden movement.

Blue clashed with lavender again as Link seemed to look within the very depths of his soul.

_Drizzt Do'Urden. Are you the Guide?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snuffex: That's all for now. Gods I hate this chapter, and it came out shorter then I expected. It's more then likely that I will revise it when I have the time. So thanks for reading, and as usual all reviews are appreciated.  
_


	5. Chapter 4: The Guide

_Snuffex: Yeah, yeah I know it's been a while. I have been horribly busy for the past three weeks, but that is because finals were going on so I really had no time to update sooner. Anyways the last day was Friday so now I'm free to add another chapter to this mess of a story._

_Thanks again for the reviews._

_Disclaimer: Alright, I own neither the Forgotten Realms (Books, Series, or Ideas), nor do I own Zelda. Don't sue, I'm poor and you will receive nothing (no really I am, this isn't even my computer). I make no profit off the stories I write, it is all just fun and games._

_And now on to the chapter…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Guide

Drizzt was staring.

He could feel it, and yet he could not stop himself from doing such a rude thing to the only surface that had not tried to kill him on sight. _What kind of question is that?!__The Guide?! Guide to what? _Deep blue eyes looked innocently at the drow as if their owner had not just knocked the world out from under him. _I think that magic might of messed with his brain. He's not even acting like a normal surface elf. Not that I know that many of them._

He snorted and finally tore his gaze away from the delirious elf. He looked at Gwenhwyer, her sleek black form had no answers to his questions. _Or maybe he just thinks I'm this Guide because I offered to take him to Mithril Hall._ He nodded to himself, that was the most likely reason for the strange behavior.

"Uh yeah, I'll be your guide to Mithril Hall." Link blinked. It was neither a conformation nor a denial. Was it possible that the dark one in front of him was not the Guide. He frowned the was sure the Goddesses told him that his guild would be of dark skin and owned lavender eyes. Did he hear them wrong? Or was it that there was more of these dark skinned elves that had lavender eyes. If that was the case then they probably lived at this Mithril Hall that Drizzt wanted to take him to.

_Then take me there._

It was possible that going there he would find his real guide there, and finish the task he was set out to do. It was now obvious that Drizzt couldn't be his guide. He was too ignorant of the Gods and there ways, he was nothing like any of the others he had met on his journey's who had the slight pull of the Goddesses around them. _But, this was a different world maybe things didn't work like that here? _No, that couldn't be the reason, if Drizzt was being lead by one of this worlds Gods Link was sure he would feel some type of power pull coming from the drow. He was shaken from these questioning thoughts when said person put on a pack.

"Alright, let's get going then. Gwenhwyer." The black feline pounded to her old friend's side glancing back every once in a while to still see if the other worlder was following. Yes, she knew that the elf behind them was not of this world. She could feel it because of what she was. Gwenhwyer had a feeling that Drizzt's meeting of this off world creature was going to change his life for good. But, she was slightly worried about what type of change this would bring to her dark friend.

No, this would be good for the secluded drow. Even if this elf was not of this world interacting with another of his kind would do Drizzt some good. Though he has friends that have been with him no of them could help the part of his soul that is seeking acceptance. He needed one of his own to do that for him. To quell the deep hurt that has tortured his soul since the death of his father in the acid pits of the Underdark. It was there that the panther decided that for as long as the blond was on this world he would not be leaving the drow's side. She would do all in her power to make sure of that.

They walked at a sedated pace. Drizzt not wanting to expend the rest of his energy by rushing, from getting little to no sleep the previous night. Link followed in some sort tamed pace. He wasn't really bouncing, but the energy leaking off the elf was going to drive the drow crazy. Plus it was the day, he still didn't due to well during the morning hours. Like the rest of his dark brethren Drizzt still preferred to be active during the night hours.

Drizzt was a little off balance by his unusual companion and the place they were going to. Mithril Hall. It had been a while since he had entered that place. It was always a bitter sweet place for him. One he returned to when his loneliness could no longer be cured by Gwenhwyer, nor the infrequent visits into the Ten Towns to sell off excess things he doesn't need.

It wasn't that the was avoiding his friends per say, alright so maybe he was. There was just a deep ache inside of him that throbbed when ever he was near the barbarian Wulfgar, and his fiance Catti-brie. The red headed woman was one his fondness for her had grown from protector to one that caused his heart anguish every time he watched her with her love. She was the second surface being to accept him for what he was, and knowing that help he attraction to her grow as she changed from a friendly little girl into a beautiful young woman.

He knew it could never be though. The fiery red head deserved someone who she loved, and would be able to give her children later on. That was one thing the drow could not give her. His love yes, he could and would do all in his power to make her feel loved and wanted, but he could not give here children. It was impossible. There would be no child produced through a interspecies relation ship. Wulfgar could, plus Drizzt couldn't and wouldn't even try to break them apart.

It was more then friendship that stopped him from doing that. If by some miracle he and Catti-brie did become mates the cold hard fact is that he would long out live her. She was human a not very long lived species. Where as, he was an elf. Granted a dark elf, but an elf none the less. One of the longest lived creatures on Fauren. He knew that wanting her was causing frictions in his relations with Wulfgar, but he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. His only saving grace was that neither Catti-brie nor her tuff talking adopted father Bruenor had any idea of his heartache.

The drow would of continued to depress himself some more with his thoughts, but they were cut off when he heard a shout behind him. He had completely forgotten about the elf behind him while he was brooding, and something told him he was going to regret it. Drizzt whipped around as a sound that was much like thunder came closer. What he saw made him wish he was anywhere but right in front of the two that were on a collision course with him.

Both Link and Gwenhwyer were barreling toward him. Both with the same gleam of amusement in their eyes, and the blond with a wickedly amused grin that would look more at home on Drizzt's face then the one it was on. But, it wasn't that which turned him a shade lighter. No, it was what was chasing them that made one delicate white eyebrow twitch. It, being a very pissed and ragged looking wild boar barreling wildly after the two. There was a flash of color and Drizzt could see why it was so pissed. There was a bright ribbon tied to it's tail hairs most likely courtesy of the elf that had just dodged around him._ How did he pull that off?!_

Wait Link just passed him. Then Gwenhwyer. Meaning the only thing in the boar's way was him! _By the nine hells!_ He decided right then and there that he would get that light haired elf as he turned and fled. His cry of rage could be heard for miles.

"LINK!"

The laughter that came after it did not make the situation any better. If Drizzt was less focused on saving his rump from becoming impaled on those glistening tusks he would have been memorized by that laughter. It was light, and filled with child like glee that bounced of the trees like chiming bells. It was a laughter that was pure and innocent, driving away shadows that had hidden themselves deep within a person's being. But, no Drizzt wasn't paying any attention at all to the pure sound of joy. He was too busy mentally cursing the person the laughter belonged to.

"I'll get you for this!" Though he was naturally lighter and faster then the boar. It was pissed and he was tired meaning it was gaining on him. He could feel it's snorts of anger as it closed in. Then there was arms reaching for him from one of the branches of a tree. He jumped, the run giving him a boost and hands clasped around his arms lifting him out of the path of the boar. Drizzt watched as the beast continued to angrily barrel along not noticing that it's prey was no longer in sight.

Irritated lavender eyes looked up into the face of the arms owner. Blue innocently looked back. Drizzt was not impressed and opened his mouth to tell Link that fact when a wicked gleam entered those blue eyes. Drizzt had a second to process what was about to happen and then the hands released him. _Two can play at this_. He had a split second but that was more then enough to grab wrists. Now the two were hanging in an awkward position.

Link was fully stretched knees bent to keep the two from hitting the ground, and wrists clasped in dark hands as the drow hung below him looking less then amused. The irritated look was added to as a white eyebrow twitched dangerously. Link couldn't help himself any longer. He laughed again sending tingles up the drow's spine.

_Will I be released anytime soon Drizzt Do'Urden?_

"Soon, but not yet I think." The drow snapped. "What did you think you were doing?"

_Playing._

Drizzt almost released him in shock. _Playing?_ The elf really was off his rocker.

"What made you think that it would be a good idea to play with a wild boar?" He felt like he was talking to a child instead of an elf. Weren't they supposed to be a dignified species or some such. Why did he have to deal with the childlike one in the whole bunch.

_Well, you looked busy, and I couldn't get your attention anyway. So me and Gwenhwyer went to find some amusement._

"Yeah, well that damn cat's going to get it too. You do know those things are dangerous right?"

_Of course I do, but I can out run them, and they are fun to play with. _The wicked gleam was back._ Maybe, you should not leave me to entertain myself for so long a time._

Drizzt looked away. "I was thinking."

_Not happy thoughts that I could see._

The drow turned back to the stretched out elf. "So that means you could go do something dangerous and then drag me into?"

_No, but it did drag you away from the thoughts that were obviously making you sad._

That shocked the drow into releasing tanned wrists. He dropped the short way to the ground and nervously brushed off invisible dust that might be on his clothes. A second later Link dropped down next to him. Link quickly adjusted his equipment, set everything right from the short spat of him being upside down. As his hand brushed against one of the pouches he was reminded of the contains inside. He took a quick look at the tired drow next to him and quickly made up his mind. Link quickly searched for what he wanted and Drizzt watched in curiosity as the blond triumphantly pulled out a green vile of liquid. Which he then handed to the bewildered drow.

_One swallow._

Drizzt blinked, "What is it?"

_It is something to help regain energy, which you seem to be out of._ Blue eyes were laughing at him. _Don't worry I wouldn't poison you. Now, one swallow._

Drizzt looked at Gwenhwyer with a raised brow, and she grudgingly complied with trudging over and giving the green liquid a sniff. She sneezed then looked back at the drow with a look that completely stated her disdain for what he made her do. Drizzt shrugged and took a quick swallow. Then, gagged as he handed the vial back to the owner.

The taste was horrid. Drizzt blinked, energy was running through him. All of his fatigue was quickly washed away as the potion made its way through his system. Link gave a small smile and quickly hid the vial back into one of the pouches.

"Thank you." The small smile turned into a grin at the words. "Come, there should be a town about half a day's walk from here. There we can purchase some steeds to get us to the hall quicker. We are a little ways away from it."

Link nodded. So they had half a day to get to were they were going. This was bound to be an interesting trip, no mater how short it was. Or at least Link would make it one. His traveling companion was far too serious for his own good. Link was determined to fix that, or at least try to before they reached the place that Drizzt named as Mithril Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snuffex: Well the chapter wasn't as long as I wished it to be, but at least the new chapter is up, and I'm just too bloody tired to keep going. Time for bed. Once again sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. Well Let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 5: The Spider Queen Revised

_Snuffex: It's been a while. I am having a problem with computers lately, meaning that right now I don't have one. So my updating with be slow for an undermanned amount of time. On another note thanks for the reviews they really do help me keep this story alive._

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Zelda games nor the Forgotten Realms Books, Ideas, or Characters, I am only using the already created beings for my own amusement and I make no profit from doing this, it's all in fun._

_Snuffex: Now here is the revised version of this chapter._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Spider Queen

A slim figure danced among chaotic dark purple, crimson, and green clouds. Laughter tinged with madness rang out into the vast void of nothingness. The female touched down on what could be called the "floor" of her realm without a sound.

She was wearing one of her favorite forms. One that allowed all the pleasures of the flesh if she so desired it. Her skin was a wonderful ebony color. Her hair is a sharp contrast to her skin being so white that it seemed as if all the color in the world had been sucked from it. Her eyes glowed with a deadly red color that would drive a being mad if they gazed into their depths for too long.

She was the Goddess Lolth. The Spider Queen, and she was home.

The home of this queen was nothing short of chaotic. It would drive even the bravest of souls to madness, the strongest of hearts to embrace despair, and the kindest of beings into a blood thirsty maniac. She revealed in it. The air was thick with the screams of torture and torment from the creatures that were sacrificed to her by her faithful servants.

A wicked smile touched her lips. They are her servants. They are her creatures. They are a species that struck fear into the hearts of all on Faerun, the drow.

They were the very word of chaos. They are most hated creatures on the physical plain, and struck terror into the lives of everyone that they come in contact with. They tortured and killed for pleasure or game. Even within their own society they freely kill one another, and if it wasn't for the ruling house Baenre and their Matron the great city Menzoberranzan would have torn itself apart. The Baenre House kept a loose hold on all of the other eight ruling houses with their power and might thus making the chaos steadily boil under the surface of their society. And the laws! Ha! What laws, they were more like guidelines that were followed only to the degree of power a house held.

The Queen's smile turned into a snarl. Menzoberranzan.

It was one of the biggest drow cities in the Underdark, but it was also in that city that her chaotic children have let her down again and again. The biggest failure that Menzoberranzan had produced was the drow Drizzt D'Urden. The Spider Queen sneered, _a drow with the heart of a surface elf_. It always put her in a rage to think about it. One of her many sisters the Goddess of the Rangers Mielikki had gloated for a long time after that wayward child had denied her! Her! The deity of the drow! And to add insult to injury the little black bastard had started to worship Mielikki. Oh how she hated that lavender eyed drow.

It was a sore point between an already tense relationship between the two Goddess. Her building anger enticed more cries of torment and anguish as her realm changed with her mood. Violent winds ripped through the dimension, and the "sky" cracked with a black lighting occasionally striking some poor tortured soul. But, then just as quickly as her rage began she settled an almost calm, her realm following. Not a peaceful calm, because that would go against everything she was, but one of contemplation. There was a tug that pulled at the very core of her being, and it had been slowly growing for the past few eons. It was no longer the very faint pull that it had once been, but was now a raging torrent that threatened to pull her into it. She didn't care about that though. But she was aware of what had started this pull.

There was a change the in the _Law_ of Faerun. Over time it had been steadily breaking down. Being the Goddess of Chaos she could feel the _Law_ breaking down that being the pull that she had been feeling. As soon as she had became aware of the change she had kept a close eye on the beings that inhabited Faerun, and to her immense pleasure she could see chaotic influence effecting all of the creatures and plains of this world. Even the much beloved elves of Faerun were now being slightly influenced by the breaking _Law_.

But the influence was small there so it held little interest to her. What did interest her was the havoc it was creating in the other realms, such as the deamon plain. The small piece of _Law_ that had ruled over that plain was destroyed and now the plain and its inhabitants were destroying themselves from the inside out.

Other planes barely holding on to a small sliver of the _Law_, clinging desperately to keep the balance before toppling over and giving into the mind breaking chaos that swirls below the surface. She smiled again poisonous fangs piercing her lips as she felt another of the plains break and buckled under the rising tensions.

Two down.

It was here she felt it. The others had finally taken notice to the failing _Law_. It was too late though. There was nothing that the Gods could do to counteract its breaking. The Spider Queen let out a girlish giggle. _Those fools had taken too long to notice the trouble the world was going through. And now the Chaos will grow, and as it does, so does my power._ She could feel the others as scrambled to slow down the damage that was being caused. _Ha! Too late fools! You're always too late._

She knew how and why the _Law_ was breaking. There was a foreign power on Faerun. It was a power from another world. One that was so great that it must have been created with the pure energies of more than one god. She wanted this power. Her lust for it was consuming her like so many others thing that she had wanted in the past.

It was during her gloating and flaunting that she felt it. It was faint as though it was being masked by another power one that she was familiar with. Mielikki! She was the one covering the presence of the foreign being on the surface of Faerun. Her eyes flashed with power and the masking Mielikki had created was swept aside. It was then she felt it. The being had the same energy as the one that was breaking the _Law_. But instead of damaging the _Law_ further it's presence on the world was convulsing and manipulating the other to cancel out its effects on the world. But, even this canceling effect was too late the rift was too big now.

Her interest was perked now. The power was a like a beckon to her and it lead her straight to the one holding on to it. While the other one was hidden somewhere in the world its untamed power blocking off any attempts at which to find it. But, this new one she could pinpoint, and that was exactly what she did.

With a wave of her delicate looking hand the patch of crimson clouds around her formed in to vague shadows. Soon they were clearing up the shadows became distinguished shapes and she could finally see the off worlder. He was a bright being. His pointed ears gave away the race that he would have belonged to if he had come from Faerun. He had hair the color of gold wheat, and had slightly slanted electric blue eyes that held ancient wisdom much like the Gods of this world. She was looking at a being that had seen many centuries of life. Pointed ears twitched as a breeze lightly tickled them.

In her eyes he was perfect. He was everything that she was not. He was a being that was peaceful, kind, and full of childless happiness that blue eyes conveyed to the world.

She wanted to break him. To see those eyes filled with pain and despair. His cries of terror would keep even her blood lust sated for a long time. The Spider Queen wet her lips at the thought of such tortured cries. _And what was even better is that this off worlder was the carrier of a foreign power._ She almost moaned at the thought, _one that would enable me to not only throw this world into chaos but the universe as well._

Her sadistic happiness was short lived as another being came up to the off worlder. It was a person she was very familiar with. A being that should have been her's by birth, but had denied both her and his people. Drizzt D'Urden. She snarled. Out of all the beings in the world that the off worlder could have fallen under the care of it had to be the one that she loathed the most. _No wonder that bitch Mielikki was masking him, her new toy is the one guiding him!_ Vicious thoughts of ripping the Goddess's skin from her frame filled the Queens head.

She pushed those thoughts aside and turned back to the image playing in front of her. From the looks of things they had arrived at a human town. The off worlder was looking around in curiosity at the many different items that where foreign to his eyes. Mostly he was looking at the many different kinds of beings passing him by. He was like a child being shown the wonders of the world. He seemed especially interested in the group of dwarves that were trying to trade their wares for some cloth.

As the wayward drow came up and cautiously steered the blond from the now glaring dwarves the Queen wondered when it was Mielikki found out about the breaking _Law_. _It must have been recently_, the Queen snarled to herself. This was going to make things more difficult for her.

_That goody bitch is always getting in the way. She must of somehow found this unique being was coming to Faerun then had taken measures to ensure that things went her way._ And as neither Mielikki nor she was able to actually interact with the physical plane they had to send others that would do their bidding.

Mielikki was a step ahead of her. She needed to get her own followers on the hunt for this creature of power. Her drow were crafty and would be able to acquire this being. But, not all of her children would be able to pull this off only the ones with the most power and the most sway among her children.

That means it was time to come in contact with the drow Matrons. Her children would do anything to gain her favor, and that includes sending some of their own to the surface world that they hated so much to bring her what she so desired. As her plains were being developed she felt the familiar call of one of her strongest Matrons.

And later she will do her own hunt when the physical plain went dark and the off worlder was asleep. But, right now she had a call to answer. Her laughter echoed throughout her realm.

It was time to get this hunt started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link stopped moving as a chill worked its way up his spine. There was something off. He felt like he was being watched by a malicious spirit. _A strong one by the feel of it_. But, even though the feel was one full of wicked intent he could not mistake the power behind it. It was a power that he had felt many times behind before.

It was a Goddess.

It seems the Faerun Gods were now aware of what was going on with their world, and that one of these Gods was going to make things difficult for him. It was apparent that this Goddess wasn't part of the pact with the Goddesses of his world. He almost cringed at the thought of trouble, and his oblivious Guide next to him was as blind to this new development as he was to the power of this world. The blond sighed there was little he could do about that it was the drow's own ignorance that made him blind to the workings of this worlds Gods.

The blond looked over at his wayward partner who was now trying to get two horses from the fickle round-eared creature. Link snickered to himself. They didn't need two, just one, but after being chewed out by the drow for staring at some small, funny, and hairy creatures he wasn't feeling real remorseful about the drow's plight.

Actually he was planning on calling Epona just after the drow was about to complete his deal. Which from the looks of it he was about to do. Meaning he should tell the dark one that they only needed one horse. So, being the playful High Elf that he was Link poked the drow in the ribs. A white eyebrow twitched, it was amazing how Link had made the drow do this several times during the day. The drow waved him off and turned back to the creature that he was discussing the price with.

Drizzt turned back to the human that he was talking to and was about to open his mouth to talk to the man when he was poked again this time more persistently. He turned around and glared at the elf. The blond look back innocently at him electric blue eyes danced with laughter at his annoyed expression. He almost ignored the High Elf.

"What is it?!"

_You just need one horse._

And with that the blond turned around and walked away. Drizzt felt his eyebrow twitch again. _He's laughing at me, I know it. _His teeth ground in frustration as he watched his companion's back.

"So drow how many?" The snide comment had Drizzt turning back to the human.

"Just one." He snapped, his already stretched control snapped with the human's tone. As he was paying for the horse Drizzt bemoaned the fact that he had to put up with a clearly insane elf. One which by the time he had finished paying for the steed had disappeared. Right then there was only one thing going through his mind. _If that elf finds trouble then I am going to kill him._

Lavender eyes flashed as Drizzt turned and prowled away, while the horse followed curiously behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snuffex: Alright, finished. Not one of my better chapters, but I hope that I will be able to buff it up later. Anyways since you all have been such good sports about waiting for this chapter I have taken the liberty to write you guys a teaser for the next one! Enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------_

_Matron Baenre sagged tiredly upon her chair as communications with the Spider Queen were viciously severed by the Goddess. Sweat covered her brow as her daughters gathered around her waiting with barely contained eagerness to find out what was so important that the Goddess herself would speak with their Matron. Wrinkled hands clutched the arms of the chair as she tried desperately to speak out of a tight throat._

_"Water."_

_Her eldest quickly sent the newest priestess to gather the much desired liquid. It was brought in short time and quickly given to the Matron. A shaken hand took the cup and pressed it to cracked lips, as Matron Baenre quickly downed the liquid. Strength returned to the old drow as she gazed maliciously at her priestesses. _

_"Summon the mercenary group Bregan D'aerthe! I have a job for that crafty snake Jarlaxle!"_

_-------------------------------------_

_Snuffex: Well that's all from me hopefully I will be able to update sooner if not, sorry in advance. _


	7. Chapter 6: The Deal

_Snuffex: Here the next chapter in my story. Hope you enjoy the interactions that are between Jarlaxle and the Baenre House. _

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Forgotten Realm Series nor the Legend of Zelda. I am only using the characters that have been created for fun. I make no profit off of the stories that I make, and I seriously own nothing, so please don't sue._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Deal

It had been hours already. The chanting and prayers had long since died out. The voices that carried them had gone horse and raspy. Dark figures were slumped all over the worship chamber staring at the wriggling old crone on top of the throne. She had shortly gone into convulsion not to long after the prayers to the Spider Queen had started.

It was shortly after the convulsion had started that the priestess figured out what was going on. Then their voices had reached new heights trying with all their meager might to please the Spider Queen with their praises. Their efforts were pitiful to the Goddess and she paid them no mind, thus leading them to keep praying until their voices had cracked.

Now they were all laying in exhaustion still being ignored by the Goddess as she wreaked havoc through their Matron's brain. The eldest Bladen'Kerst lifted her head to look at her mother's figure and let a small sneer fill her face. That old wench was always being favored by the Spider Queen. If the old drow was any less powerful she would have killed her mother a long time ago. _It should be me being honored by the Goddess Lolth not that old hag._ She raged in her mind. She and her sisters' strength were returning and Bladne'Kerst was able to stagger to her feet. While she glared at her Matron the power that had captured the old drow abruptly cut off.

Matron Baenre sagged tiredly upon her chair as communications with the Spider Queen were viciously severed by the Goddess. Sweat covered her brow as her daughters tiredly gathered around her waiting with barely contained eagerness to find out what was so important that the Goddess herself would speak with their Matron. Wrinkled hands clutched the arms of the chair as she tried desperately to speak out of a tight throat.

"Water."

Bladen'Kerst quickly sent the newest priestess Vierna to gather the much desired liquid. It was brought in short time and quickly given to the Matron. A shaken wrinkled hand took the cup and pressed it to cracked lips, as Matron Baenre quickly downed the liquid. Strength returned to the old drow as she gazed maliciously at her priestesses.

"Summon the mercenary group Bregan D'aerthe! I have a job for that crafty snake Jarlaxle!"

The group gaped at the Matron. Bregan D'aerthe?! Why them? Surely anyone of the priestesses would better serve then them after all the Bregan D'aerthe was nothing but a pack of males. Bladen'Kerst sneered at her Matron.

"Surely we would be a wiser choice to attend to whatever the Spider Queen has tasked our house with. " There was a glare. Then grudgingly she said, "Matron."

"No!" The Matron's voice cracked with the power she put into that one word. "This is a task is too much for the likes of you and your sisters." She sneered at the group crowed around her. Her daughters were starting to become to willful especially her oldest. Maybe she should send Bladne'Kerst out with the troop when they leave that will teach her humility. "The task the great Spider Queen has given our house requires the specialized skills of that scoundrel and his bunch of rouges."

"But, won't the glory of this task then be handed over to those incompetent males!?" The second oldest Triel asked. Her older sister gave her a vicious glare for daring to question their Matron even though she had done the same thing herself not even a few minutes prior. Bladne'Kerst's hand traveled to her whip.

"Shut it girl! You dare question me!" Matron Baenre snarled at the Triel. "I should let your sister doll out your punishment!" The oldest smiled. "But, right now I have more important things to worry about then discipline." That wiped the smile from Bladne'Kerst's face and Triel sneered at her.

"Enough of your trouble! I asked something of you! NOW GO AND GET THE BREGAN D'AERTHE!" Her voice bounced off the high ceiling and rang throughout the large room. Her daughters scurried to carry out her will. Her rage at them inciting them to move of of the room faster than they normally would have gone.

The Matron sat hunched in her throne her head pounding from the prolonged contact she had with the Goddess and from the incessant whining from her priestesses. The orders given to her was resounding through her head like the chanting that had echoed off the walls of the chamber earlier. Her smile was as poisonous as some of the spiders that made a home out in the Underdark. This would bring her House much honor. She suddenly frowned. _Or it will if that greedy male Jarlaxle can catch this prey._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bladne'Kerst stomped down the streets of the great Underdark city Menzoberranzan with the second eldest sister, her eldest brother, and a group of her House's Guard. She snarled as a male foolishly crossed her path. Her boot connected with his ribs and she could hear a couple snap under the force. He hit the ground with a pained moan and she had the heel of her boot wickedly digging into the small of his back. He whimpered as she ground the heel harder.

His pleas were ignored as she applied more pressure feeling the bone cave in to her weight. Her whip magically appeared in her hand as she laid into the male while she imagined another. She blindly tore into the soft flesh of the drow under her, soon the leg holding the male down was covered in crimson as was her nine headed whip. His screams had somewhat slackened her rage as did the dark laughter of her sister and the cringe her brother tried to hide.

Soon enough though the drow let out one desperate gasp and his shuddering stopped. Bladne'Kerst didn't realize at first that the male she was tearing into no longer had life in him. Snarling in disgust she gave the carcass one good kick and then moved on her way ignoring the blood that caked her leg and parts of her face.

"You shouldn't let your rage take hold of you so thoroughly dear Kerst!" Her sister sang to her from the left. The hated nickname increased her hatred of her younger sister. She replied by speeding up her pace making the others struggle to keep up with her long legs.

Soon enough though they came upon the outskirts of Menzoberranzan and the group was more on their guard. Even so close to the big city there was dangers in leaving its walls. Things such as hooked horrors or dyriders prowled the Underdark in look of a meal or sport.

It was in this area where they could find the mercenary group Bregan D'aerthe. Or rather they would find them. Or that they already had. Bladne'Kerst could see drow form dart from shadow to shadow but only because they wanted her to see them. She knew that this group was good enough to come so close that she wouldn't notice them until they had slit her throat. She growled and tightened her hold on her whip they were mocking her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the House of Baenre coming to pay me and my merry band a visit." She almost shuddered in rage, _if it isn't the greedy male himself._ Jarlaxle laughed cruelly he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Giving her a once over, he smirked at her blood soaked clothing. "Seems you've had a bit of fun before reaching my humble troop Bladne'Kerst. What poor unfortunate found his death at the end of your whips?"

"That is none of your concern Jarlaxle. You should be more concerned about yourself and your troop." Her words were cutting and practically spat out. He sketched a small bow.

"You are right males who don't know how to stay out of a priestess's war path does not concern me in the least." His smirk disappeared. "Now then, down to business! To what do I owe the pleasure of having one of the highest houses come and visit me?"

"If I'm not mistaken you already know why we're here Jarlaxle. Your spies in our house reports to you regularly, do they not?" Bladne'Kerst hissed at him. He just smiled back at her neither confirming nor denying her claim. They stood there for a minute looking at each other him with a smile and her grinding her teeth in frustration. "Our honored Matron has invited you and the members of Bregan D'aerthe to our house for a business deal."

He cocked his head to the side smile never leaving his face as he thought over the invitation then he cast a lazy look at the surrounding area. "What say you males of Bregan D'aerthe shall we see what the grand Matron Baenre wants?" The tone was a mocking one. Several voices laughed as the troop materialized into the clearing. Jarlaxle turned back to her, "I think they agree. We will meet with your Matron, priestess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it back to the House of Baenre swiftly. Bladne'Kerst and her group lead the way while Jarlaxle and his troop were slinking along behind them. As soon as they reached the house Jarlaxle dispersed his troops and they quickly faded out of existence. Bladne'Kerst snarled at the thought of these males running around lose in her home. She trudged forward ignoring the thought leading the mercenary leader into the Matron's throne room.

The Matron herself was in a squat position on her throne. She had been conversing quietly with the Duk-Tak, Methil. The new occupants of the room slightly cringed at the sight of the mind flayer even those of the household. Illithids were another of the Underdark's occupants, a dangerous one. No dark elf wanted to be at the mercy of one of illithids. The two quickly finished their conversation then turned to the group in the front.

"Bladne'Kerst it is about time you came home." The Matron ignored the outraged look her daughter sent to her and turned to her true objective. "Jarlaxle." The dark elf male let out a sweeping bow feathered hat moving in a wide arc. "Please Jarlaxle your supposed charm is wasted here, and we have far more important things to discuss." He snickered at her.

"Your lovely daughter has informed me that you have a business proposition Matron Baenre." Said daughter snarled at his back while the Matron nodded in consent. "And what business may you have that requires my expertise?"

The Matron smiled, "Yes there is a specific task that I would like you to complete for me Bregan D'aerthe leader. One that was tasked to me by the glorious Spider Queen." That perked the interest of the mercenary leader.

"The Spider Queen herself has talked to you Matron?" He skeptically lifted a fine white eyebrow at the shriveled crone. Said crone growled at him.

"I would not make such a thing up you foolishly blind male!" The illithid beside her moved restlessly and the old drow seemed to calm down. "The Queen herself has sent me a vision of her next sacrifice." An eyebrow was quirked at her. _There were enough sacrifices given to the bloodthirsty Queen why would she want now be specifying what blood was given to her? It must be someone of great power to catch the eye of the Queen. _He grimaced at the fate of the poor being that he was being sent after. But his sympathy was short lived. He would do this, but he wouldn't let the Matron know until she had stated his cut and then sweetened the deal.

"So you want me to go sacrifice hunting? Don't you have enough men here in your own house to sacrifice to our bloody thirsty patron?" He glanced at his nails in disinterest as if he already knew the answer.

"FOOL! I would not risk falling out of the Queen's favor by sending her inferior sacrifices! It must be this one! No other will suffice!" A wrinkled hand thumped on the chair of the throne after each sentence. By the end of it she was panting with exertion, but she quickly calmed down and smiled wickedly at Jarlaxle. "Besides Jarlaxle, fulfilling this task will gain even your troop of males the favor of the Spider Queen."

He snorted. "You and your priestesses care for the Spider Queen's favor. No male in the drow society go out of their way to please such a being when she clearly favors only the females. But, the thought of being the first male troop to gain Lolth's favor is enticing it is not enough for my troop to go out and retrieve this much valued sacrifice." He smirked. "See we males would think that it is something beneath us to do. But, if you let's say add some monetary or magical value to this contract I may be able to persuade them that this venture would be worth our time."

Her sneer was almost as vicious as the one her eldest gave him earlier. "Of course I forgot how much men valued material gain instead of the spiritual graces given from our glorious patron. Fine! You will receive a fifth of our family holdings and whatever magical item you find you may keep!" He just slightly turned his nose up to her, his look saying, _that is a decent amount but still not enough._ The old drow quickly looked to the illithid beside her. Whatever she found in the illithid's muttering she snarled in disagreement, but a few minutes more of silent counsel they came to an agreement.

"Fine! Everything I mentioned earlier and five of my house's own magical items! Not one thing more!" She snapped at him.

He smirked in contentment, five _of the magical items that are owned by the House of Baenre!_ Any item from this house is of a fine quality. "With that gracious offer I may be able to convince the troop that this would be worthwhile." She snarled, he wanted something more and she was unwilling to give it, but she needed him to see this through and gain the promises that were given to her by the Spider Queen.

"ARGH! A tenth of the family holdings nothing more!" He nodded his head slightly in consent hiding his grin.

"Deal! So then Matron, tell me of this quarry you seek."

Jarlaxle's grin still haunted her long after the mercenary leader was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snuffex: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Sorry it took so long to put up I and I will try to update sooner. Well let me know what you think._


	8. Chapter 7: Why Me?

_Snuffex: By the Spirits it has been a while since I've updated. To those waiting patiently for this chapter I'm sorry it has taken this long._

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Forgotten Realm Series, nor the Legend of Zelda._

* * *

Chapter 7: Why Me?

Link winced as he gingerly rubbed the tender lump on his head. The cause of his newly formed headache was pacing his brown bay not even five feet in front of him. Epona neighed and shifted her head, white hair flying in front of the blonde. Drizzt was less than amused when he had caught up to the high elf. This wasn't helped by the fact that Link had somehow managed to piss off the group of dwarves that he had been gawking at earlier that day, and was intensified when Link summoned his damn horse right in the middle of town to get away from said rampaging group, thus freaking out the inhabitants. The people of the small town were not use to seeing horses appear out of thin air.

* * *

Earlier that Day:

Drizzt had just finished slapping down the coins into the greedy human's hands when he got a feeling of dread crawl slowly up his back. He resisted the urge to twitch under the uncomfortable feeling. He knew what it meant, because it was a feeling that he was quickly becoming accustom to due to the amount of time he had spent with the elf that was no longer in his field of vision. It could only mean one thing: trouble.

He could feel one of his eyebrows twitch. Again.

Turning sharply on his heel the drow marched down the street with the newly bought bay following right behind him. He was almost dreading catching up to Link and the trouble that was probably following him. Delicate black ears twitched as he caught the beginnings of a familiar sound. Yelling. Dwarf yelling at that. Their rough voices carried well throughout the town, and Drizzt made a face. There was only one reason that the dwarves would be up in arms in a trading town. Someone had snapped the short line of their tempers, and the drow could only think of one being who would have done it.

Link.

The High Elf had taken an abnormal amount of interest in the bearded, short species. When blue eyes had first laid eyes on the group as they passed to one of the few horse handlers in town they had lit up like the rising sun. Link had ventured closer to the dwarves in an attempt to observe them while they were trying to sell their wares. But, Drizzt knowing the trouble the other would find if he troubled the group quickly grabbed his shoulder and moved him away from the now frowning dwarves.

They had moved on trying not to draw attention to themselves. Though that was an impossibility in itself. It was almost unheard of to hear let alone see both an elf and a drow within the same town without trying to kill each other let alone travel together. It was a once and a lifetime image that many of the residents would never live to behold again. The stares and whispers floating around the two as they moved along frayed even more on Drizzt's self-control.

Drizzt was pulled out of his musings when a shout of anger went up followed quickly by a crashing sound. He picked up his pace into a fast sprint the horse cantering behind him. He was stopped short by a wall of bodies. The wall of people was blocking his view, but did nothing for the amount of noise that was taking place in the clearing. The drow snarled causing the people in front of him to quickly move out of his way. Most were terrified by the rage they viewed in the lavender eyes as the dark elf tried to make his way to the front. When he finally did Drizzt stopped and stared in bewildered amazement along with everyone else.

He was right. Link was right in the middle of the animalistic brawl that was taking place in the clearing. No, wait that was wrong the elf had broken away from the pack of moving bodies long before the bruises were being delivered. The dwarves were the ones fighting in the middle of the clearing unaware that their quarry was sitting peacefully on the roof of a small house with a carefree smile upon his lips and his head tilted to the side. Drizzt glared when blue eyes found his in the crowed.

_Hello there Drizzt Do'Urden._

The cheerful mind speech made him twitch. The blond nuance was enjoying this. _"What in the Realms have you been up to? It's only been two minutes since you ran off and you're already causing trouble!"_ Even his harsh tone didn't kill the beauty of his native tongue. Link had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but it quickly changed into one of mischief.

_You should not have spoken so loudly. Now, those stubby, furry creatures are looking at you._

Drizzt suddenly became aware of the feeling of angry stares. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from the mischievous and looked over to the area that was once filled with fighting bodies. The dwarves met his gaze with righteous fury that would send a lesser creature than he running for their lives. The drow closed his eyes and sighed, _he does this on purpose I know he does._

"So that beard-pulling nuance is with you dark elf!" One of the furiously puffing dwarves snarled at him. Drizzt raised an eyebrow, and tried to keep the smirk from his face at the idea of Link gingerly walking up to the dwarf in front of him and giving his beard a good yank.

"I am truly sorry about my companion, good dwarf. He is slightly on the slow side if you know what I mean, and hasn't been able to meet one such as you." As soon as he said it he winced. The pebble that had struck him in the temple fell next to his boot. He glared back at the one who threw it. _"What was that for?!"_

_I am not slow in the head Drizzt._ Blue eyes glinted with a flash of tempered steel then disappeared underneath amusement.

_You may want to run now, that furry creature you were talking to seems to be getting angry that you are no longer paying any attention to it._ _Hm, yes. Very angry indeed._

The drow did know that the dwarf was getting ready to do something very drastic to him all along. The hunter in him had perceived the growing threat before his companion had warned him about it. That was why it was so easy for him to side step the rushing dwarf as it barreled toward him. The dwarf crashed into a mountain of crates and jugs. The town's people around him yelled and scattered leaving him alone with the other three dwarves.

"Can we talk about this?" He once again tried to calm the group down as he dodged around another rushing this 0nestopped himself before he was tangled in debris like his companion and snarled at Drizzt. "I'll take that as a no."

The swift footed drow danced around the other two dwarves making it to the small house that held Link. He swiftly joined the elf leaving enraged cries below him. Link smirked and then winced as Drizzt smacked in the back of the head.

"_I can't leave you alone for one minute without you getting us into some type of trouble."_ Link pouted like a chastened child. _"You can't go around and pull on a dwarf's beard without severely making them _angry_!"_

_Dwarf?_

The drow resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands. _"Ugh!"_ He sighed, "_I'll tell you about the species in this area later. Now how do we get out of here in one piece and not several like they plan?"_ Drizzt pointed to the five down below them.

_Easy a distraction._

Link was giving him a look that was reserved for his most playful moments.

"_And, how are you going to do this distraction?"_

_I'm going to call a friend!_ Was the cheerful replay followed by a happy smile. Drizzt had a bad feeling about this. _When I call her you should be able to make it to your bay._

After he said this think turned and pulled something out of one of his pouches. Ignoring the irked dark elf and the yelling dwarves he put the instruments to his lips and began to play. It was a song that he knew by heart, one that connected him to the only other friend that had followed him throughout his ancient lifetime. The dwarves quieted down as the tune reached their ears.

The song spoke of freedom and vast field of grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. Hoof beats seemed to pound in time with the music, pulsating with the rhythm, and becoming louder with each passing moment. A neigh rang out through the clearing and those left in the crowd looked around for the source. The cry of a woman had everyone looking at what she was pointing at. In the middle of the clearing some type of magical doorway was opening. Drizzt stared in awe as the air itself split and opened itself to another place wide enough for a horse and a man to ride through it.

And that is what happened. A horse the likes of which many had never seen came riding through the opening. She was beautiful nothing but brown and white. A white star decorated her forehead and the fringes of her black hooves. A comfortable riding saddle sat on her powerful brown back and glinted in the sun as she pranced around the clearing looking for her wayward elf. The opening had closed behind her and many stared in shock at the area it use to be in.

Drizzt was pulled from his wonder of the beautiful prancing creature as Link grabbed his shoulder. Link pointed to the area where the drow had left his own mount and Drizzt nodded. It was time for them to go. Drizzt swiftly moved toward his own mount racing pass the awestruck dwarves and dodging around the town's residents. It wasn't until he had pulled himself into the saddle that any short of reaction came.

A man yelled in fright as the mystical animal came to close to him which set off a chain reaction. The crowd panicked and screams were heard as the humans tried to get away from the Link's horse. The bad feeling that was laying the back of Drizzt's mind came back to the forefront. _I knew letting him provide the distraction would be a bad idea._ He raised his lavender eyes to the sky giving a short prayer to his deity for strength to see him through this small adventure.

His horse neighed as another pulled up beside it. Link gave a jaunting wave ignoring the turmoil that was happening behind him. Drizzt turned his mount and set off before he could bring bodily harm to the childish elf and he couldn't help but think, _why me?_

* * *

Present:

The two had put as much distance as they could from the small trading town and were now settling down for the night in a small clearing. Link was relieving Epona of her saddle and tack while the drow was placing a blanket over his own mount's back to fight off the oncoming chill of the night. After the two were finished they made a small fire and ate a meager meal of dried meat and bread. Blue eyes caught those of his companion as he set down the water skin.

_You said you would tell me about your land and the species that make their home here._

Drizzt nodded. _"Yes, I did."_

The two stayed up late into the night as Drizzt described the creatures and people that lived in his part of the world. Link listening with captured curiosity at the many different species the drow had described. Drizzt also explained why the dwarves that he played with earlier in the day were not very happy when he had pulled on their whiskers. Link was still awake long after his companion had fallen asleep. There were just some many different things that were new to him and sounded odd. One thing he left out though was his own race, only touching on the fact that they were cousin to this world's elves and that they lived under the land. It was as if Drizzt was trying to hide the nature of his own people from him. It made no sense, as far as Link could tell the drow was a good person, why would he hide his past?

Link frowned. Maybe something had happened between the drow and his people. It would explain the deep sadness that Link found hidden in the lavender eyes as he quietly spoke. Or the loneliness that rolled of Drizzt in waves that only lifted when Link was intentionally getting into trouble to pull him out of his dark thoughts. It was a loneliness that almost reminded Link of his own. One that if not dealt with would consume the dark elf as it had once done to Link so long ago. Link glanced over at his lightly sleeping companion and swore to himself that as long as he was on this world he would do all that he could to let the drow know that he was not alone.

* * *

_Snuffex: Well that is all for a while I don't think I will be able to update this story anytime soon due to school work, but we'll see. Thanks to all that review. _


	9. Chapter 8:The Beginning

_Snuffex: Mwhahahahaha, I'm back. Rejoice for this is the next chapter that my warped mind has created for this story. I would like to personally thank all that has reviewed my story so far and give special thanks to BoshiBasher555 and Akua. Your reviews have inspired me to continue with this story. This chapter is for you two, thanks for the inspiration._

_Disclaimer:_ _I own neither the Forgotten Realm Series, nor the Legend of Zelda._

* * *

Chapter 8: The Beginning

It had been a week since the two companions had left the trading town and the enraged dwarves behind. During that time Drizzt had been teaching Link about the beings that inhabited the Realms artfully avoiding any questions that the Hyrulian Elf had about the drow race or his past. Drizzt had spent many impatient hours dissuading Link about pursing the topic any further.

But, the drow wasn't the only one to keep his past hidden away. Any questions that he had towards Link's past were deflected with practiced ease. It was slightly frustrating to the drow, how was he supposed to find out where the elf belonged if he didn't know about anything about the blond? Link was sharing in the Drizzt's frustration. He needed to know what type of history the drow had so he could find a way to heal the drow's hurt before he had to return to his own world.

Link looked over at his companion and sighed. Once again the drow had hidden behind the hood of his cloak. Shadows hid the drow's face and his distinctive white hair from the cool morning sun while leather gloves hid dark hands from being seen. It was if the drow didn't want anyone they might come across to realize that he was a dark elf. This had been going on for the past three days and it was curiosity to Link. He had never known someone in his long life that tried to hide what they were as hard as his current companion did. Not even the most depraved and despised beings of his home world were so self-conscious about what they were they felt the need to hide themselves. Link knew that this reason to hide was breed into the drow by other factors and was at the root of his companion's deep hurt.

Link tore his gaze away from the drow as lavender eyes looked at him curiously. Link playfully batted Epona's ear and she snorted back at him then moved into a canter making him bounce up and down. He laughed lightly at her and swatted her behind. She obliged and moved in to a run circling the drow and his bay so Link could yank down his hood then took off. There was a shout behind the two then the sound of hoofs as the drow try to catch up. Link looked behind himself seeing the drow closing in he urged Epona to go faster.

The gaping wound of hurt in the drow was slightly less obvious now that Link had caught Drizzt up in his playfulness. The funny thing about the whole thing was that the drow was completely unaware of the reasons behind Link's playful attitude toward him. Drizzt pulled up alongside Link and gave a challenging smile as he rushed past them. Not one to lose a race Epona ran faster and soon both dark and light elves were racing across the woodland floor neck in neck neither one wanting to give the other any leeway.

It wasn't until a bark of laughter erupted from the drow that Drizzt realized that he was having fun. It was something that he had little of in his life since his friends had moved to Mithril Hall and he was still living in the area of Ten Towns. The world settled down to just the two competing elves and the fast pace race. Which was the reason why neither one realized that they were no longer alone until it was too late.

An arrow pierced the air between the two striking Drizzt. The drow cried out in pain instinctively grabbing his shoulder around the arrow shaft. Both horses neighed in fright at the sudden intrusion Epona quickly coming back to herself at the commands of her elf so as not to knock him off. Drizzt wasn't as fortunate to have mind speech to calm his animal and was sent tumbling off his mount jarring his shoulder as he hit the ground. Another arrow flew at the drow from another direction.

There was a screeching sound of metal on metal as Link dove in front of the drow drawing both sword and shield to keep the arrow from meeting its mark. Another arrow flew from another direction which was quickly cut down by a flash of metal Drizzt's scimitar cutting the long shaft in half rendering the arrow useless. Several more shots were made at the duo. Once again there was a clash of metal on metal as Link brought up his shield between him and the oncoming threats.

Other arrows were taking out by Drizzt's lone scimitar seeing as how his other hand hung lifeless at his side with blood trailing down it. Then just as suddenly as it started the hail of arrows stopped and the area grew calm. The two odd companions waited with a tense air of action for their attackers to identify themselves. A sharp brutal cry came from Link's left and their attackers came pouring at them.

A band of gnolls came at the two. Link instantly knew that these creatures were on of this world's aggressive species though this was the first time he had seen them. Their grayish skin dog muzzled faces and seven foot stature dripped of blood lust that made his gut clench with the strength of it. He felt no remorse as his blade bit deep into the flesh of the first creature to rush him. His soul wailed at the loss of life that he was the cause of. Link quickly shoved down the feeling letting the Hero take over as the grayish beasts came swarming at him.

Drizzt also was fighting off a number of gnolls that were threatening to take him down with the weight of their numbers and his uselessly hang arm. His scimitar flashed leaving behind dead and dying gnolls with every strike. He was weakened though the arrow in his shoulder throbbed with every move that he made. One foot kicked out breaking the snot of one gnoll after batting away it's sword with his own blade. The gnoll cried out in pain as blood spurted forth. The cry was cut short as Drizzt drove Twinkle into its skull wrenching it free to block another on coming blade.

Link stabbed another oncoming opponent while he bashed his shield into the oncoming knee of another gnoll ducking as a spear pierced the area where his head had just been. He wrenched his blade from the one in front of him leaving the beast to grasp its falling guts and broke the spear as it was thrust at him again. He once again used his shield to bash the knee the second time shattered the already battered knee and the gnoll collapsed under its weight screeching in pain. Link ignored it to take on a more pressing threat that was coming from his left. He flipped out of the way as he heard the twang of a bow string the gnoll that was charging at him took the arrow in the eye.

As he was moving Link sheathed his sword and shield drawing his bow. Landing on the shoulders of the gnoll Drizzt was fighting Link rammed an arrow into its head as the drow disemboweled it. Ripping out the arrow Link sighted then fired. An arrow of ice raced through the area striking the gnoll in the tree through the throat instantly freezing it. The creature fell out of the tree and shattered into a hundred little pieces. While that was happening Drizzt took out the final gnoll Twinkle flashed as it dug into the precious tendons under the gnoll's armpit and again as the drow cut its throat. Blood sprayed but the drow was no longer in the area thus avoided being hit with the crimson substance.

Both of the companions wiped their weapons clean and put them away. Drizzt winced as the battle lust died down and he was once again aware of the arrow in his shoulder. He viciously hacked off the shaft then groaned again. Link was there in an instant. He quickly assessed the damage done to the drow with a frown. Drizzt once again moved to clutch his shoulder and hands batted his away. Link looked up into pained lavender eyes.

_This will hurt. Try not to scream._

That was all the warning given as Link pushed the arrow further through his shoulder and out the other side of it. Then proceeded to pull the rest of the arrow out all the while Drizzt cursed him in every language that he knew. After retrieving the bloodied arrowhead Link ripped off his sleeve and made a make shift bandage and moved the drow's one good hand to hold it.

_Put pressure here._

Then he was gone. Drizzt cursed again. He was alone surrounded by the bodies of their kills, wounded, and losing blood steadily. _If I wasn't in so much pain I would kick that elf's ass._ The sound of a neigh brought him back out of his stupor. Link lead the two horses back into the area Drizzt's bay shying at the smell of blood. The blonde quickly tied the bay to a tree then shifted through one of the packs on Epona. He quickly returned to the drow's side carrying a bottle that was filled with a red liquid. He popped the top off with his teeth and held the bottle to the drow's lips.

_Drink Drizzt Do'Urden._

The command was met with a quirked eyebrow. Drizzt suspiciously sniffed the liquid and a berry smell wafted from the bottle. He curiously glanced at Link then took a small sip. The reaction was almost instant. He felt warmth spread through his body the heat intensifying in the area of his wounded shoulder. He breathed in shock at the heat. Link moved back a once again capped the bottle while he moved to put it away.

"_Wh-what's happening?"_ Link looked back and smiled gently.

_Healing._

"_Healing?"_ Link moved back to Drizzt and removed the bandage ignore the drow's protests. They were quickly cut off as Drizzt stared in wonder at his shoulder. The wound was closing. Flesh kneading flesh and soon there was nothing but smooth ebony skin where there was once a gaping wound. Drizzt gapped in wonder as Link cheerfully moved away. Experimentally moving his arm he was pleasantly surprised to find as good as new. In fact, his whole body was tingling and his fatigue was washed away by the lingering effects of the red brew. He jumped up moving to untie his bay from the tree. Link was already in Epona's saddle and waiting for him. The two left the clearing quickly wanting to be away from the blood and bodies as possible before night fell.

* * *

As soon as the two were clear of the area several cloaked people came out of the hiding and surveyed the damage done to the gnoll band. They moved about the area one moving right next to another.

"They possessed more power than we had anticipated even with Drizzt Do'Urden damaged by one of our arrows." Came a soft male voice from under the hood. "These as you can see were no challenge to the two. Even the surface elf showed more skill then I have previously viewed from any other surface elf. This may prove to be more trouble than it is worth Jarlaxle."

"Indeed, but the prize for this bounty is too good to let up." Jarlaxle laughed.

"Our light cousin has shown magic that I have not seen any other of his kind to show!" A other voice snapped.

"Yes, that was very intriguing to me as well. Do you think that it was a magic in the bow itself or our light skinned quarry dear Bladne'Kerst?" Jarlaxle laughed at the snarled he received for a reply. "And that red liquid was just as powerful as that freezing arrow, healing Drizzt with only one sip, and from such a nasty wound too."

The mercenary was positively giddy with vicious glee. He was not only able to see such a wonderful display of male prowess and blade work, but was also able to see how resourceful the prey he and his band was hunting. Oh he so did love a good chase, and the fact that his comment seemed to rile up the drow priestess beside him was an added bonus. Bladne'Kerst and some of her family guard were sent up with the mercenary band seeing as how most of his band was with the wayward Dinin Do'Urden in another Underdark drow city. Her Matron wanted to make sure that he band didn't miss their quarry and so sent one of her most powerful priestess along to help in the capture.

It had been nothing but aggravation for Bladne'Kerst seeing as how Jarlaxle and his band of ingrates took every opportunity to make her time with them as enjoyable as being eaten alive by a cave fisher. Sneering and jeering at her every chance that they could frustrating her to no end because she could do nothing to them and taking out her anger on her own guard was both foolish and petty. She wanted to kill every last one of these scum that surrounded her.

"Did you gain all of the knowledge that you needed Jarlaxle?" She snapped at him.

"Now what would give you such an idea!?" He politely sneered at her, his band of mercenaries close enough to hear the words snickered wickedly. "We have only begun to assess his powers if we were to attack too soon we would end up such as these." He spread his hand wide pointing at the bloody area and dead gnolls. "Besides he walks alongside the drow traitor Drizzt Do'Urden so precautions must be taken. You above most should realize this." His voice oozed sarcastic honey at her and the snickers of his savage group grew louder. He held up his hand and the jeering stopped.

"Now my merry band of night terrors what should we send after our elusive prey this time?"

"Send that sadistic bitch a priestess." One voice behind Bladne'Kerst said rakish laughter followed the comment and she whipped around looking for the scum of a male. This was pointless as all of Bregan D'aerthe were making such comments.

"Now, now ruffians that is no way to speak to our one and only priestess, not taking into account that she would be slaughtered unmercifully." He skillfully mixed his chastising with insulting her skills. She growled at him again. "Come let us follow our prey before they get too far ahead of us."

The group laughed as they dissolved back into the shadows once again taking up the hunt for the Hyrulian Elf.

* * *

_Snuffex: Well that's it for now. Please read and review. _


	10. Chapter 9: The Dream

_Snuffex: Update, update, update, yay! _

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Forgotten Realm Series, nor the Legend of Zelda this is all just for fun no profit. _

* * *

Chapter 10: The Dream

Drizzt looked around the area that they were traveling in looking for a specific land mark that showed he was going in the right direction. He had put the mark there during the first journey that he took with the dwarf king Bruenor Battlehammer. A hardy, stout red haired, grey eyed temperamental dwarf at that. The two plus the human barbarian Wulfgar and the halfling Regis had traveled to the now newly repopulated Mithral Hall. It had been a long and dangerous journey, one in which he had been reminded how harsh the sting of rejection still was for him. Though the Lady of Silvermoon had apologized for not allowing entry into her city and Drizzt had understood the reasons she had done so the sting still lingered even after the few years that had passed since the incident.

Pushing such thoughts away Drizzt spotted the mark and gave a shallow smirk. They were going the right way only a few more days of travel and they would reach the great dwarven hall. The drow was both excited and depressed at the thought of seeing his friends again. The group had grown closer to each other while he was away making him feel more isolated the last time he had gone to visit them. The closeness between two in particular was extremely apparent even to him. He almost wished that his nature didn't make him feel restless if he stayed in one area too long so that he may be able to stay longer with this friends then the few months that he allowed himself at a time.

His thoughts dissolved when he looked at his still huffing companion, and remember the morning's amusement. _Drizzt had finally exacted his revenge on the playful elf for the jokes that he had been victim of. Needless to say the blond was not overly found of Gwenhwyer lying on top of him while he slept, nor when the drow just laughed at his pitiful attempts to remove the great cat from his person. After a few minutes of muffled cries and struggling the panther had begun to lick the one under her making the elf laugh. After a few minutes Drizzt had calmed his laughter and had Gwenhwyer move off the elf. Blue glared at him as their owner puffed for breath. When Link gain his breath back he shot like an arrow at the drow, and the two had tussled for a good few minutes each trying to fain the upper hand in their wrestling match. Drizzt had come out the winner as he had not been sat on by the great cat, thus was not so out of breath when the wrestling match started. The drow gave a superior look to Gwenhwyer as he sat on Link's back. _

Drizzt chuckled lightly and was shot a glare by the blond. Link knew exactly what the dark one had been thinking about to bring about that chuckle and smirk. It had been several centuries before some was able to get the better of him in pranks or otherwise, and his pride stung a little. He had honestly thought that Drizzt didn't have it in him to pull such a prank. It was a new side of the drow and had at first stumped him. He was pleased though that the drow was now opening up a little more to him. He gave another small huff for Drizzt's sake and turned back to the journey ahead. The rest of their day was spent in companionable silence a little bit of playful banter at each other.

It wasn't until after their evening meal and as they settled into a light slumber that things turned for the worst. Or in Link's case it did. For the past few nights he had felt as if some presence was trying to enter his dreams. He had been able to fight off the intrusion for the most part, but every morning afterwords he had the lingering feeling that the presence hadn't completely left him. Even as he felt himself slip into a deeper sleep he could feel the presence reach for him again, and this time it was able to fully breach his mental barriers.

* * *

Link opened his eyes and looked as the Great Hyrule Field stretched out before his eyes. A place that he hadn't laid eyes on in over several centuries. It was just as he remembered off in the distance he could see Lon Lon Ranch and the old Hyrule Castle. Even though he knew he was dreaming he felt breeze that went through the field as if he was standing in the old Hyrule. He just stood there waiting for the one who had broken through his mental barriers. It wasn't a long one. The once cloudless blue sky turned dark and evil. The light breeze turned into a pounding icy wind that tore through his clothes and bit at his skin. It was when he felt the presence behind him that he noticed in this dream he had no weapons.

Turning slowly Link faced the one who dared to interrupt his dreaming. At first glance she seemed to be one of Drizzt's race. Elegant ebony skin glinted in the darkened sky as it flashed with lighting. Her white hair was streaked with black as it laid lifeless in the howling wind. Her dress gave off the impression that it was made out of some dark glowing webbing and crisscrossed her body in a woven pattern. Glowing red eyes looked at him with a look that he had seen in only one other. It was a soulless look as though her being was made up off nothing but the cruelties of the universe. One that he knew had seen countless beings fall at her feet in despair and gained a sadist pleasure at their eternal torment.

Red full lips smirked at him as he caught sight of the eight ebony spider legs that sprouted from her back twitching in anticipation. He refrained from shuddering but only just so. There was another flash of lighting and she disappeared from sight. Arms wrapped around him from behind and he twitched involuntary. Several of her legs came into his sight at the movement one extremely close to his left eye, and he knew another move would result in the end of his eye. Arms moved upwards as she sniffed at his neck.

**"You smell of great power ancient one." **Her voice seeped with barely controlled violence. **"A Goddess's power."** She whispered into his ear. His shock was evident even though she was behind him.

**"Don't be so shocked. I felt it when your Goddesses sent you to our world traveler. You've come to repair the broken Law haven't you? No, don't bother answering I already know." ** He winced. **"I won't allow such a thing!"** His chest was bleeding as her nails pierced through skin and cloth alike. He frowned the wounds were superficial he had been through worse.

**"What if I told you that I want to peel the skin off your still breathing carcass and keep your soul in my realm so I can derive pleasure from your screams of torment?" **She hissed in his ear.

_I would say that even for a Goddess you're a fool._

He regretted the words only after her leg scratched the outside of his left eye. That drove a cry out of him. He ripped himself out of her grasp blood flowing down both his chest and his left eye. He glared at her as he cradled the side of his face. Cruel laughter filled the air at the look.

**"Don't worry ancient one I can't do too much to you here." **She licked one of her bloody fingers and smirked. **"Though my children will deliver you to me soon enough."**

_I don't think so Dark Goddess._

She laughed and he growled. **"Fight it all you want, but your fate was sealed the moment your precious Goddesses sent you to our world."** She sneered the word "precious" as though it was something vile. **"Your journey will fail and the realms will fall into complete chaos, and as the chaos grows so does my power. You and your powers are just an added bonus to the end result traveler."**

_I will not allow myself to fail. _

She snarled poison dripped from her fangs. **"YOU WILL FAIL!"** She crouched down as though to leap at him hissing like a deranged animal. The air turned more chaotic in her rage. **"MY CHILDREN WILL MAKE SURE YOU FAIL!"** She screamed her voice cracking as her rage escalated. His defiant glare didn't waver at all. His one good blue eye shouting lethal intent.

_You have violated my dreams, mocked my Goddesses, and have threatened my quest. It is time that you've left me to my sleep Dark Goddess._

As his words filled the air, the hand cradling his eye started to glow. The triforce was pulsing with power. Light poured over the the field driving away the shadow's and causing the sky to return to normal. She screamed as the power of the triforce struck her dissolving the dream image. As she dissolved she gave him one last parting shot.

**"You may run me from your dreams ancient one, but even now my children are on the hunt you won't elude me for long!"** Her cruel laughter was the last thing he heard as the dream faded out.

* * *

Drizzt was having a hard time waking up Link it had been almost twenty minutes ago when the blond's thrashing woke him. The drow had been trying to wake him up ever since. He was shocked to see bleeding through Link's shirt, then equally shocked again as his left eye started to bleed.

"Wake Up!" Drizzt was growing desperate in his attempts to awaken the elf. "Wake Up Dammit! LINK!"

One blue eye and one bloody one shot open a gasp escaping from the owner's lips. Link clutched at his eye a low moan escaped his lips.

_My bags please. _

Drizzt lept to Epona. He quickly retrieved the bags and set them down next to the injured elf. Link quickly searched for the healing potion. Taking a quick drink he waited for the magic to take effect. He sighed in relief when his left eye and chest stopped bleeding.

"Link what happened? You were thrashing in your sleep." Link looked into worried lavender eyes. White hair was disheveled and worry was apparent in all of Drizzt's body language. "Link?"

_A Goddess._

"What?"

_She was in my dream. There was a Dark Goddess in my dream. _

Drizzt looked at him in confusion still shaken from what had just happened. But, there was something that caught his interest in what the blond just said. _Dark Goddess?_ His eyes widened. "Link this Goddess what did she look like?" There was a confused look given to him.

_I at first I thought that she was kin to you. Her skin was dark and her air white. But the eyes were a very cruel crimson color as though she had no soul. _

"Lolth! The Spider Queen!" There was hatred and fear mixed together as he said the name. "The deity of the drow! Why was she in the dreams of a surface elf? What did she want?" Haunted blue eyes looked at him desperately.

_Me. She wanted me..._

* * *

_Snuffex: Well not one of my best but it's done finally. Had sever writer's block while writing this so it's not one of my best. Please read and review. Thanks! :)_


	11. Chapter 11: The Assassin

_Snuffex: Alright so there seems to be some questions that need to be answered about my story. First off Jarlaxle may seem a bit OOC but that is only because I have not read the last few books with him in it. Not only that he and his troop are traveling with a drow priestess. I apologize for past mistakes in previous chapters I'll go back and fix it when I have the time. Finally, there has been some questions about the seen with the dwarves. Look they were angry and didn't recognize Drizzt all they saw was the friend of the beard puller. Thanks for the reviews and the questions they both really help. Also suggestions of any kind will be taken into consideration, and even though I have the outline of this story already done I'm flexible and willing to insert some ideas into the story. So on with the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Forgotten Realm Series, nor the Legend of Zelda I do this for fun not profit. _

* * *

Chapter 10: The Assassin

If it was possible Drizzt's skin would of turned a deathly pale color. He felt a shudder throughout his entire being. Lolth! The name brought a flood of both terrifying and sad memories that Drizzt had pushed to the back of his mind. Images flashed behind unseeing lavender eyes. _His mother surrounded by his sisters in their chamber of worship, a older drow male so much like Drizzt yet tainted by the drow world, a gentle smile from the same male, a dark academy, and a great sorrow released in a green glowing chamber._ All this and more passed through his mind in less then a second, and all brought on by that one name. So many sacrificed and killed in the name of the Spider Queen! So much pain, suffering, anguish, and chaos, all for Lolth! He had though that coming to the surface would ride him of the hated name and her dreaded grasp. it hurt to think that it hadn't, and now she was terrorizing a person whom he was quickly becoming close to.

_Drizzt Do'Urden!_

His name pierced through his mind pushing him back into the present. Frightened blue eyes caught hold of his own. Hands grasped his shoulders shaking him a little.

_Why does this name scare you so? What does it mean to you? _

"I've already told you. She is the deity of the drow elves. A cruel and ruthless race. One that kills without discrimination, even among their own kin! They care for nothing but earning the Dark Goddesses favor and their own twisted personal pleasures. My own people! Lolth is the one that had turned the drow into what they are, and now she is haunting your dreams!" After the exclamation the reason why she was in the other's dream came back to the front of his mind. "She is after you! Why!?"

Link blinked at the sudden change in topic. A light smile touched his lips. The dark elf had just officially dropped the conversation into an area he didn't want to go. Mostly because he didn't believe his companion would believe him if Link told him that he traveled from a different world on a divine quest to save both of them.

_The only reason that I can think of as to why is because of the power that was entrusted to me a long time ago. A power created by three Goddesses and could grant an unimaginable force to those who use it. Recently I was able to acquire two of the missing pieces to this power, but there is one more piece that is missing and I have come to this place to find it. My only thought is that this Lolth must lust after it. _

Link lifted up his left hand and peeled off the glove and the power bracelet. Holding up the hand so that the triforce was visible to the searching eyes of the drow. One the back of his hand there was a light golden glow coming from the three small triangles that made up a bigger on.

_This is a mark of the bearer. Two others used to have the same mark but after certain events in my homeland I was entrusted to look after all of them. I was not made aware of the fourth piece until I was sent here and met you. _

Link replaced the glove and power bracelet once again hiding the mark from sight. Drizzt rubbed his eyes the soft glow had stung his sensitive eyes. The drow shook his head white hair whipping around him. This elf was providing him with one giant headache.

"If this is all true then the Spider Queen will spare no resource in trying to get to you. That means she has more then likely already informed the Matrons of every drow house in the Underdark and now everyone of them will be after you." His hand moved to rub at his temple. "Seems we will have to be extremely cautious in our movements from now on. Though most drow will not travel to the surface there are some who would deem the risk worth it. And not all of Lolth's followers were of the drow race so not only will the drow be looking for us but others as well."

Drizzt moved to his bed roll. There was not going to be anymore sleep for the two of them for the rest of the night. Link moved to put his away too. Both of them quietly finished packing up the camp, and soon the area looked as though no one had been there.

* * *

A night later Jarlaxle and his group showed up in the same clearing that the two companions had slept in. the drow's quick eyes caught slight changes in the surrounding area to indicate that someone had come through it recently. But, not which way the person or persons had traveled in. Jarlaxle smirked it seems something got their prey spooked and now they were being more cautious. A growl sounded off to his left and his smirk got bigger.

Bladne'Kerst kicked a rock in frustration. It had been a while since the attack that was set up by Jarlaxle and the group of mercenaries had been lagging behind ever since. The hunt had been slow going since the group had to stop every time the sun rose and pick up the trail again after the ball of fire had set. She hated the surface world. Hated it beyond all understanding. Everything about it disgusted her, but then again so did the group she was traveling with. There was a whistle and the group moved toward one of the scouts.

_"_Further along this path there are more signs of passage. I think that our quarry has gone this way." Their leader nodded.

"Things are getting interesting. We're moving out!" With the scout moving in front of the group soon the clearing was left empty.

* * *

On the dark streets of Calimport one figure made his way out of the lightened streets and into the semi-darkened alley way on his right. All the while cleaning the blood off his jeweled dagger. When morning hits there will be a power shift in the city. Artemis Entreri sighed in frustration the kill like the previous one was hardly worth his time there was excitement in the kill, and hadn't been since the fight he had with one Drizzt Do'Urden. The name was like a curse upon his being. The dark elf was so much a like but so different from the assassin continued to haunt him.

He raged internally. If only he had one more shot at the drow things would turn out differently. He would be the one to come out of the confrontation as the winner. But the drow had remained elusive and secretive. Since their confrontation in Calimport Entreri had tracked the drow back to Mithral Hall with his merry band of idiots, and though the assassin was both quick and deadly he stood little chance of leaving the dwarf hall alive.

Entreri snarled in anger, and ensnaring the drow as he had the last time would prove just as fruitless as attacking him in the hall would. A flash of metal cut through the darkness and an small bolt from a crossbow hit the spot where he had just been at. Laughter echoed down the abonnonded alley way. The source of it coming from the deepest shadow.

"This is him? It's almost laughable!" A voice sneered in corrupted elven. Dark Elves!

"Heh, it is hard to believe he was a match fro Drizzt. I almost got him with that cross-bolt." Another voice stated. Entreri felt his blood boil in anger. Damn drow! They had no idea what he was capable of and they were mocking him. The shadows moved as the two entered into the light. Their clothing and equipment were just as dark as their skin and the shadows that hugged them. Their faces were hidden by their cloaks but their infrared eyes glowed out at him.

"Well assassin you may put your toys away now." The voice indicating to the two weapons that had been in Entreri's hands since the cross-bolt almost hit him. "We're not here to fight."

His weapons did not lower in the slightest. He was no fool. He didn't live as long as he had by taking people at their word. Not to mention these two were dark elves some of the craftiest foes in the Realms.

"Yeah, in fact, we're here to offer you a deal." The other one spoke up.

"Deal? What type of deal could those of the Underdark have with me?"

"We are part of Bregan D'Aerthe. A mercenary group of the Underdark. The deal we offer human is you help us catch what we we're currently looking for, and we will give you the chance to redeem your shattered pride." The first drow said. "We need your expertise about the surface world, and in return you will have your chance at fighting Drizzt Do'Urden again."

Entreri was stunned it was the opportunity that he had been looking for. His chance to take on Drizzt had just came in with this duo of dark beings. But, was it really worth it to make a deal with such beings to get the chance he had been looking for? There was shift in the two beings and a flash of white as they both grinned.

"So then Artemis Entreri, do we have a deal?"


	12. Chapter 12: Hero?

_Snuffex: Here is the latest addition to this story (though it only an interlude). _

_Disclaimer: Really, I don't own neither the Legend of Zelda nor anything from the Forgotten Realms. I am only using already existing and owned characters for fun. I make no profit in doing so._

_And on to the chapter we go..._

* * *

Chapter 12: Interlude Hero

_Hero..._

Bitterness filled me as that one word flitted through my brain. Centuries have passed since the time I first became a hero.

_The Hero of Time..._

It was the first title that had been given to me but not one that was chosen by me. It was one that was given to me by the people that I had saved in the beginnings of my many quests. The first one to call me by that title was the first Princess Zelda. I was a naive youth back then no older than ten cycles. I was unaware of how she was using me to defend her kingdom. I thought that after my quest she and I would be...

But, no me and her, it was never meant to be. I should have known that. Though I was the hero of the story there would be no happy ending for me, and the Princess of the kingdom knew that. It was what made it so easy for her to manipulate me. I didn't realize how deeply she had used me until I had defeated Ganandorf for the first time. After all the pain and suffering I had gone through to defend her kingdom she did one of the worst things anyone has ever done to me. She had sent me away. She had thrown me away like an old weapon that was no longer of any use.

At first I didn't understand what had happened to me. One moment I was standing next to her and looking at the ruins of the once beautiful Hyrule Castle. She was spouting nonsense about past events and how I had missed out one my life. She then got a regretful look on her face and the next moment I was traveling through the gates of time back to the past.

She never fully understood how damaging that had been to me. I was thrown into a time that I was no longer a part of. My innocence and childhood had been stolen from me during that time. I was unable to live with the Koriki for they were eternally children and though I inhabited the body of one my mind was still that of an adult. One that had seen too much war, and had slaughtered countless beings to achieve peace for Hyrule.

I couldn't stand to have my presence taint their innocence so I left. Leaving the forest was one of the hardest things that I had ever had to do, but was not by far the most damaging aspect of being sent back. That happened when I traveled to Hyrule castle and the Princess Zelda herself didn't know who I was. For in that time line we had never met and were nothing more than complete strangers to one another.

I found this to be true of all the friends and companions that I had made during my travels. All of them no longer knew me. Even the fairy Navi was slowly losing her memory of who I was, and soon enough she had abandoned me too. I was a stranger in that world of the past. For what was a hero to do when there was nothing for him to save and no one who remembered him?

Nothing...

There was nothing there for me. So I left.

I left that foreign world and went on a journey.

And in my journey away from the land of Hyrule I earned a new title in a different land.

_The Hero of Termina__..._

This was a title that was granted to me by the giants that I had released in the dying country Termina.

Epona, the only one who remembered me from my first quest was the one I made this new journey with. We had gone deep into the Lost Woods, a place that the trees completely blackened the sky and under the canopy it was always eternal night. It was here that our new quest found us, and it came to us in the form of a skull kid. One who was once a Koriki but got lost in the forest and was forever changed by its magic.

The deranged magical child had surprise attacked us and had stolen Epona while I was unconscious. After I had come to it took me little time to track down which direction they had gone. At the end of that trail was the beginning of my time in Termina. A land so foreign yet so much alike to my beloved Hyrule, and in more danger then Hyrule had been in when Ganondorf had taken over it. Majora had wanted to completely annihilate the country by dropping a moon on it. I couldn't just leave this country to its fate and decided that I was the only one who was able to stop the crazed mask and its unknowing pawn.

The only problem was I only had three days in which to accomplish it. Lucky for me I had reacquired the Ocarina of Time, and those three days stretched in too many months.

But once again after defeating the land's enemy I was once again forgotten by all those that I had made friends with. The only ones to remember were the four giants whom had once again fallen into a deep sleep. I was alone all over again.

So once again I left.

Many different titles were given to me among the various lands that I passed through. Most had been forgotten but one was so true that I couldn't of denied it if I had wanted to. The title was given to me by a blind old seer woman in a small human village that I had passed while trying to find the path back to Hyrule. Old and wrinkled hands had grasped my left wrist as soon as I had extended my hand to her. She had given out such a gasp that I thought she might have suffered from some sort of unseen attack.

Her eerie toothless smile pulled at her face in such a way that she was almost unrecognizable as human. Her voice had rattled in her throat like a shaken box of broken glass as she spoke to me.

_"Child of the Goddesses!" _

I had then tried to wretch my hand from her hold but she seemed to of had a grip like that of a demon. She had spoken on her voice grating in my sensitive ears. She told me what I truly was. She had named me both High Elf and Child of the Goddesses. Stating that I belong to a species of the world that was thought to of died off. She explained that I was the last of my kind and thus had gained the protection of the Goddesses. The old seer had told me many other things and had answered many of my questions, but not the one that I had been seeking.

I was once again left to wander.

Years passed. So many that I had long lost count of them. Then finally I had at long last reached my beloved Hyrule. But it was as foreign to me as a different land was. Time had changed the land so much that it was a stranger to me. The Hyrule that I once new was in ruins and another had taken its place. The magnitude of it didn't hit me until I had found my way to what was once the Lost Woods and where the Koriki's had once made their home. It was then that I had realized how long I had been gone from my home. Centuries. It had been centuries since I had seen Hyrule.

I had wept then. Screaming out in denial I had cried until there was nothing left in me to cry any more. I was hollowed out and a ghost of my former self. There was nothing left for me. Nothing. It had all been taken away by an enemy that I could not fight and no longer touched me. Time itself had taken all from me.

I had collapsed then. I didn't know how long I had stayed there no longer caring whether I lived or died until Colin's father Rusl had found me. He had been a young man then and was searching the woods for ancient ruins. He had taken me back to his home where I met his wife Uli whom was pregnant with Colin at the time. It was that small little family and the tiny village of Ordon which had healed the aching wound of loneliness. They saved me from the depths of myself and breathed new life into me, and once again in a long while I felt like I was home.

Bloody battles and fears were set aside as I settled into a peaceful life in that village. Time slipped by and the children grew older, Colin was no longer an infant and Ilia was now a young woman. It was then that my peaceful existence was once again thrown into a bloody battle. It was during this battle that I gained my recently added title.

_Hero of Twilight..._

It was the title given to me by the Princess of Twilight. Though unlike my journey with Zelda, Minda left no illusions on what our relationship was and how it would eventually end. Though she used me during the journey I also used her. It was a weird relationship, one that eventually developed into a strong friendship. It was together that we both faced our demons and defeated the threat that had once again entered the land. Not only the one that threatened entered Hyrule, but also the one that had entered the mirror world of Twili.

It was during this time that I once again met the man/monster that had ruined my life the first time. Ganondorf had once again gain control of Hyrule and was using Princess Zelda as a puppet. He much like I had changed little throughout the ages, though his timelessness was due to his exile in his prison. He recognized me not for the new hero that everyone else including Zelda thought that I was. No, he recognized me as the old one, the one that he had met when I was no older than ten cycles. He had laughed then.

It was a cruel laugh. It was a laughter that had haunted me in my youth and still gave me the chills as an adult. I wanted to scream at him as we faced each other locked in battle after so long a time. I wanted to yell in denial, to rip him apart, to so utterly destroy him that there was no way for him to come back into the world. But, I didn't for I no longer had a voice in which to yell, nor the means in which to rip his being asunder. He had stabbed me in the leg making me crumble on the ground next to his feet. For even so long in his prison he was still a master at his trade. It was then that I knew I was going to die, and I had felt glad. Finally my long existence was at its end, and I would be allowed to move on to rejoin those that had long left the world of the living.

I had looked at my would-be murder in the face and gave a small smile. His blade would be my release and for that I was grateful. His orange hateful eyes met mine and he faulted his blade swung too wide missing my heart and stabbing into my shoulder. He had leaned close and uttered one word. "Why?"

There were too many questions in that one word.

Why not fight?

Why give up?

Why not save the world that he would destroy if I didn't?

And many others that I did not have the answer for.

And it was then I replied in a voice that I had long ago stopped using. It grated and rattled in my throat after centuries of not being used speaking in a language that had thought to of been dead long ago. It was a tired and broken thing. One that carried some of the last words I had ever spoken out loud for any to hear.

"I'm tired."

It was during the only conversation that we had that my blade once again found a home in his skull like so long ago. It was if my arm had moved on its own. I had cried then. Tears slipped silently down my face as he gave his last breath and in his place stood a statue. It was then that I knew what I truly was.

I was no hero. I wasn't the savior of the damned, and no saint. I was as tainted as the man that I had just slew.

No, defiantly not a hero...

...I was a murder.

* * *

_Snuffex: Finally finished this damn chapter. Sucks when you have to work through a writer's block. Oh well hope you guys like it. _


	13. Chapter 13: Mithril Hall

_Snuffex: I had left you guys so long without a chapter that I had decided to load this and the previous chapter as a sorry. _

_Disclaimer: Really, I don't own neither the Legend of Zelda nor anything from the Forgotten Realms. I am only using already existing and owned characters for fun. I make no profit in doing so._

_On to the chapter yay..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Mithril Hall

It had been a few days after Link's nightmare that the area around the two became more recognizable. It was a firm indication to the drow that they were almost upon their goal. Drizzt let out a sigh of relief. He would now be able to send word to Link's kin folk in the area and then he would be reunited with his people. It was also saddening to the dark elf that his lighter companion would no longer be traveling with him. He would miss the playfulness of the blond next to him along with the sense of belonging he had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks with the elf.

It was an almost guarantee that once Bruenor sent out the message of finding a lone surface elf that those closest would swiftly come and claim the blond, thus blocking any and all interactions that the drow would have had with Link. Though this outcome was inevitable Drizzt's new found feeling were taking a beating. He had finally found acceptance in one of his surface cousins and now that they had reached their goal it was all going to be ripped away from him. His being felt as though it was hollowed out. All that he had strived to achieve was going to be taken away and there was no way for him to stop it.

It would take him a longer time to over this new gain and loss.

"We'll reach our destination shortly. We should reach Mithril Hall be mid-day early eve." The drow looked over at his companion. The blond had a contemplative look on his face.

_And what type of place is this Mithril Hall? _

Drizzt had to think on that for a small time. He had never before had to explain a dwarf dwelling to someone. Much of the world already knew Mithril Hall was a place where dwarves lived and new it to be inside of a mountain. It was odd that Link being an elf was unaware of the kind of dwellings dwarves made their homes. It was just another piece to the puzzle that Link was turning out to be.

"It is a dwarven kingdom. The king is one of my greatest friends." Drizzt was given a confused look. "Dwarven dwellings are typically dug into a mountain and deep into the earth. They are filled with the sound of the forges."

_Dwarves? Ones such as the short hairy bad tempered men back at that village?_

Drizzt tried not to laugh at the description. "Yes ones such as those. Normally a dwarf has a gruff temperament, but those back at that village were very displeased that you had pulled on their beards. After all a beard is one of the things dwarves pride themselves on."

_Beards? _Blue eyes light up in understanding. _Ah, the long facial hair that reached mid-body on these dwarves. I just wanted to see if they really were attached to their faces. I had not meant to be disrespectful. _

It was then that Drizzt laughed. "Well, try to refrain from pulling any other beards in Mithril Hall. The dwarves there are less forgiving then the ones we met in that village." The blond elf looked appalled.

_Do these dwarves have no sense of humor at all?_

Drizzt's smile didn't fall from his face. "Of course they do it is just unlike ours." Though it is fun to rile up the short-tempered species every once in a while. Drizzt did so once ever other visit to Mithril Hall. It was funny to evade the "attempts" made on his life when he finished with a prank. During those times it was usually Bruenor that was at the end of most the pranks.

Riling up his long time dwarven friend was one of the funniest things that the drow has seen in his long life.

Time slipped by the two companions quickly and soon enough mid-day was upon them. Forest foliage had given way to a rocky pathway that lead up to the mountain that contained the great dwarven kingdom. Drizzt was well aware that the two had already been spotted moving up the pathway and that the king was being informed of the duo's arrival. Link fidgeted in his seat well aware of foreign eyes looking at him. Drizzt put a calming hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Don't worry it is the eyes of friends that look at us." Link shrugged and slightly relaxing at the announcement.

The two must have been an odd sight to the dwarven sentries. Though they knew the dark elf well enough they had no idea that a surface elf would be the lonesome drow's companion. It was a well known fact that elves of the surface and dark elves of the Underdark held no love for one another. In fact, most try to wipe the other out of existence whenever they were to come into contact with one another. The fact that the blond elf was not doing the drow harm and was willing following the drow into a dwarven dwelling made questions bubble into their minds. Most were disregarded as being none of their business while one stayed implanted in their heads. What dealings did a surface have with dwarves?

As the two came closer to the entrance of Mithril Hall it was the king himself who had come out to greet his wayward friend. Bushy eyebrows rose at the Link in wonder and somewhat trepidation. Once upon the dwarf king the two travelers dismounted.

"My friend it has been a while since I've seen you and your kin." Drizzt called out in common and smiled charmingly at Bruenor. The dwarf frowned at him not at all taken in by the drow's crafty smile.

"Aye, a while it's been. Though not through any makin' of mine it be." The dwarf's voice sounded put upon and he huffed in mock irritation. "I be seenin' that ye have a friend of interestin' taste to be followin' ye around." It was a not so subtitle hint that the drow should introduce is traveling companion before things proceeded further. Drizzt's smile grew.

"True he is of unusual origin." Drizzt looked quickly at Link then once again back a Bruenor. "My fair haired companion is known as Link." Link hearing his name looked curiously at the dwarf then back at Drizzt. Switching back to elven addressed Link. _"This imposing short being in front of us is Bruenor Battlehammer king of Mithril Hall."_

Link felt his lips lift playfully and turned back to the dwarf. He carefully placed a closed fist over his heart and bowed low at the waist to the bewildered king. He then quickly lifted himself and sent a silent message to the short being.

_Well met King of Mithril Hall, Bruenor Battlehammer._

The dwarf jerked in surprise as the words filled his head then instantly glared at the now snickering drow.

"I assume ye be able to understand me well enough withou' the drow's fairy language?"

Link laughed and nodded. Drizzt's description of the dwarf king two days prior to their arrival was dead on. The dwarf looked between the two snickering elves. Though they were complete opposites in looks the two had similar playful looks in their eyes as they looked at him. He could already see the chaos that the two would bring to the relatively organized life of the dwarves. He scrunched his pointed nose. He always knew elves were troublesome, and now he had double the trouble.

"There are some pressing issues that I would like to discuss with you Bruenor out of the openness where ears not of allied nature can hear us." Drizzt's face had returned to one of seriousness. Bruenor nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. Their horses were already being lead away by another dwarf. Link silently told Epona to behave and followed the two friends into the depths of the mountain.

* * *

Catti-brie walked tauntingly down the hall her auburn hair bounced along as she slightly rushed to the gathering hall of the king. There she knew one of her dearest friends was meeting with her adopted father, but that was not the only reason why she was moving quickly to meet up with the drow. She was also curious to lay her dark blue eyes upon his companions. There were many tales floating around about the drow's companion already and among them was that the other was a surface elf.

After hearing that she was too curious to wait and meet with Drizzt at a later time for she had never seen an elf of the surface world up close. It had always been at a distance and only vaguely. Not to mention that a surface elf traveling with a dark elf was unheard of and she wanted to know how such a thing had come about. She rounded another hall and heard slightly raised voices.

One of which was her adopted father Bruenor while the other was the voice of an irked Drizzt. There was no indication of another being with them. She almost pouted at the thought.

"Really now I don't see this as an unreasonable request dear friend. It should be relatively easy for you to be able to contact the elf clan that lives within this area." Drizzt's voice slowed Catti-brie down and she came to a stop just outside the threshold of the gathering hall's entrance.

"All me men be workin' the forges to bring our sellin' wares back to full. I have none that be available to go lookin' for a wayward clan of elves." Bruenor exclaimed.

"Old friend I've never really asked anything from you, but this. Link needs help to find his kin." Drizzt's voice had taken on a smooth and softer tone to it. "Please." The last being a word that the drow rarely uttered and Catti-brie held back a gasp of surprise.

"I suppose I be able to free up a few to look for this clan. But not for mor'n a few days."

"Thank you kind dwarf." There was a pleased tone to the drow's voice.

"Ya, ya now get ye gone an' find yer companion dratted elf. I fear for his integrity if he be left alone too long with Rummblebelly as his companion." Drizzt's laugh echoed throughout the hall as he exited through a door opposite that to the one Catti-brie was lurking in.

The young woman moved silently back the way she came. She was not in the mood to venture into her father's presence at the moment. Instead she circled around the hall still seeking her dark friend.

* * *

Link sighed in slight irritation as his guide through the halls talked on and on about the difference between dwarves and halflings and their different pleasures in life. Being that dwarves are happy so long as their some place for them to mine and forge, while haflings take pleasure in a great many things that life had to offer. Then he went on into detail about what those pleasures where.

Link cursed to his foolishness in comparing the hafling to the dwarves that he had come across. Then he cursed Drizzt for leaving him with such as being as this while he went off with the dwarf king. The two had eventually come across a dining hall and were currently seated at one of the many tables as Regis continued to talk about the advantages of being a halfling.

A tingle moved down his spine as another presence moved into his sensory area. He glanced away from Regis in time to catch Drizzt and he moved through the door.

"Getting along well I see."

The halfling had stopped in mid-commentary slightly spooked by Drizzt's appearance.

"Ah, Drizzt! It has been most enjoyable visit with your new companion." The halfling smiled at both elves. "Though he does not say much."

"No he doesn't. Though I wonder as to why his silence." Drizzt sent an inquiring look at the exasperated blond.

_There is not much to say on a topic I know nothing about, and your friend seemed to be filling up my silence quite well on his own._ Blue eyes rolled at Drizzt's snicker. _It seems that the king had decided to grant your request considering your good humor._

"Yes he has. This is good news for you as well." Link huffed at the drow while Regis looked at them in wonder. He was not privy to the High Elf's mind-speech and was confused by Drizzt's words.

"So Bruenor has decided to lend you both aid?" Drizzt nodded as he sat down next to Link and across from the halfling. Then the drow turned back Link, "He will send out a small band of his men to find your kin in this region so that they may be able to take you home."

"That's great news!" Regis enthusiastically exclaimed while clasping his hands. Link was confused he had no kin in this world. He didn't even have kin in his own world. As far as he knew he was the last High Elf still living. He frowned at the drow meeting gleeful lavender eyes with seriousness.

_Drizzt, I have no kin in this world._

The smile on the dark elf's face fell. "What of course you do! As far as I know there are many clans of surface elves living across the world!" Drizzt was appalled at the calm reflecting in blue eyes.

_Hear me dark friend, I am not what you call a surface elf._

"N-not an s-surface elf!" Drizzt sputtered and Regis confused face had also taken on a hint of fear. "Then what are you?"

_My species in my home land is known as a High Elf dear Drizzt._

Aghast lavender eyes gazed into knowing blue.

It was in the depths of that blue sea that the claim rang true, and Drizzt was left to face that he had been very mistaken in assuming that this crafty being was in anyway one of the surface elves. Which then in turn lead to a new question.

What was a High Elf?

* * *

_Snuffex: Alright, finally the truth of Link's origins and his quest will known to the Drizzt's and his friends, and Drizzt's response in being his guide through the Underdark. Also a little bit more into what the opposition has in store for them! :3_


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

_Snuffex: It's been a long wait but I have been busy. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for._

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Legend of Zelda nor the Forgotten Relm Series. I'm just using the characters for fun and make no money off of doing so. _

_So now that is done and over with one with the chapter..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: The Truth

High Elf!

There existed no such creature in all of the realms that he knew of. Regis looked equally confused at the statement.

"How can this be? There is no such species in this land!" Drizzt jump up in surprised agitation. Regis nodded his head in agreement apparently the elf in front of him was daft. Speaking such nonsense and agitating one of his greatest friends was not a proper thing to do in the eyes of the hafling.

_Dark friend you know in your heart that this is true. _

It was there if the drow took the time to look for it the differences were there. Though looking almost exactly like the few surface elves that the drow has come across there was something about his looks and mannerisms that screamed foreign to the dark elf. Regis saw a look of understanding enter his long time friend's eyes and slightly slackened jaw. The blond was telling the truth.

"If this is true then where do you come from and why are you here?" The halfling asked in a calm voice. Link turned to looked at the short creature across from him sadly.

_It is hard to explain as to how I've come here or where I hail from small one. But it is within my power to show you how I have come to this land. _

The two long time friends looked at one another.

"Show us?" Drizzt cautiously asked.

_Yes, but I will only be able to do this once Drizzt, and once done there is no turning back. For I do not know the effects my magic will have on one such as you or your friends. There is a chance that it could cause irreparable harm to you. _Blue eyes pierced into their lavender counterpart. _Is this what you truly desire? _

Dark brows turned down in a frown. Could Drizzt risk it? Could he risk his friends? Turning to look at Regis he saw the answer that he needed in the hafling's face. It seemed that at lest one was willing to take the risk. The drow's eyes seemed to grow brighter with anticipation. The truth of this mysterious traveler was finally going to be revealed. Drizzt nodded at the blond.

"Come, there are others who should see this also." Both the drow and the halfling stood. Link's lips upturned into a slight smile as he stood also.

_Then so be it._

~...~

The Dwarf king didn't know what to think of these new events. His fierce eyebrows were scrunched together in growing confusion and frustration at what Rummblebelly was trying to explain to him. He had scoffed at the idea that the surface elf was more then what he seemed, and had plainly asked if his new guest wasn't deranged.

What he got as an answer was a flash of golden light and blue eyes older than the mountains themselves glaring back at him. Eyes as old as dragons, who were there to see the creation of the world and will be there at the destruction of it. He didn't cringe as those eyes rested upon him, or that was what he had told himself at the time for dwarves did not cower in fear.

Drizzt had cautiously placed a hand on his lighter counterpart's shoulder, and The blond seemed to return to normal. Regis had chuckled nervously then proceeded to explain the situation to the king. The drow had slipped off somewhere leaving his companion in the company of his friends.

"Yeah, al'ight I hear ye Rummblebelly. I assume the elf's gone to get the boy an' me child. I also assume the previous request no longer be needin' any volunteers for?" His had found his beard and combed through it. A gesture that he had developed as a way to calm himself after being involved with his dark friends tendencies to bite off more then he can chew.

"You assume correctly Bruenor." The drow's voice filled the king's chambers as he dissolved from the shadows right next to his rock-loving friend. Bruenor twitched slightly in shock and swatted at the nimble drow.

"How many times I be tellin' ye not to do that!" Drizzt laughed at his puffing friend and moved off to the other two. "So where be me child and the boy, elf?"

"We're over here me pa." The two humans moved into the chamber together. Link raised a golden eyebrow in shock. So ther were round ears living in these halls as was well? He curiously took in the appearance of the new arrivals.

The first one was male bigger than most the round ears that he had seen before. He was blond and built as though made from chiseled marble. Tan skin played over powerful muscles as the fur of an unidentifiable animal draped over him for clothes. He had a rugged look about him as though he lived in harsh terrain throughout his short years of life. A glint of metal hung off the huge man's waist catching Link's quick eyes. It was a powerful war hammer from the looks of it, and made from some metal that Link had never seen before. The weapon sung to him of magic and held the distinct sent of the dwarf king.

The next human was obviously female. But, that wasn't what caught Link's attention. It was her hair. It was a shade of red that belonged to a long forgotten and long dead race of thieves on his home world. He was first on his guard as memories of past encounters with the vicious race flooded his mind. Though it was only a fleeting moment of caution. This woman had a kindness about her that none of the long dead tribe would ever dare to show. The woman was almost as lithe as the two elves her body well toned with muscle, and her eyes were a dark shade of green. Upon closer observation Link noticed that she also had a weapon enchanted with magic. The bow upon her back spoke to the elf of a strong enchantment.

While Link was scrutinizing the two new comers they were doing the same to him. Wulfgar was slightly unimpressed with the lithe elf. Almost as much as he had been when he had first met Drizzt Do'Urden. Shorter in stature and physically looking weaker Wulfgar had always dubbed the fey race as too pretty and weak to be warriors. Until the dark elf had promptly beaten Wulfgar in their first encounter within minutes. To this day the barbarian had been unable to beat the crafty drow in sparring, and though grateful for the Drizzt's friendship he resented the fact that someone so womanly (in his opinion) still completely thrashes him in their duels.

Though as unimpressive as the fey race seemed to be Wulfgar looked upon this new one with caution. The blond had a way about him that shouted to the young barbarian of many years of battle experience. The weapons that adorned the elf were well used and care for. Various equipment hung off belts and down Link's back.

Catti-brie also took note of the equipment and weapons hanging off the elf as Wulfgar did but she also noticed the differences between the two elves as they stood by each other. Their differences was more then just the glaringly obvious. Though both had a carefree and playful manner about them Link's was more lighthearted then his darker counterpart. But, hidden under that playfulness there was a darker aura. Something wild and untamed. It distinctly reminder her of a wolf or a great hunter. Whereas, Drizzt had a presence like a great cat.

"What be the fuss about? Drizzt be sayin' that we are needed." The auburn haired women spoke in the same way as the various dwarves that Link had come across. He drew his eyebrows in confusion. She did claim the Dwarven King as her father though that seemed highly unlikely to the High Elf. The two weren't even the same species. Drizzt lightly tapped him.

"She's adopted. Though that doesn't make the bond between the two any less then that of any other father-daughter relationship." The words were said lowly so as not to catch the attention of those around the two.

_I see._ Their attention was turned back to the rest of the group as Bruenor cleared his throat.

"Well elf, we all be here now. Prove to us tha' ye be more then whatcha are!" Bruenor gruffed out highly uncomfortable with the situation, and even more so now that his daughter was involved.

_Words of caution first dear king. _Catti-brei and Wulfgar both jumped as the words seemed to echo within their minds. _I do not know what my magic will do to ones such as you, your small friend, and Drizzt. The round ears should be fine. _

"What der yer mean they'll be fine? And what about the rest o've us?" The Mithril King snapped at the blond in irritation.

_Peace mighty king. I only mean to say that humans have been exposed to my type of magic before and have thus been unharmed. But, I have never used my magic on what you name dwarves, haflings, nor drow._ Link shot a weary look at each one as he named them. _Thus I do not know how you will be affected. _Link carefully looked back at the king. _I already have Drizzt's decion, but you and your small friend must chose for yourselves if this is a risk you are willing to take to know the truth._

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to look at the hafling in shock. Regis almost never volunteered for anything that was even remotely dangerous. "What? I want to know just as much as anyone else here!" The halfling cried at the incredulous looks. Bruenor scoffed at the halfling.

"Well, I can't be havin' Rummblebelly showin' me up. Alright elf let us be gettin' on with it." The king huffed.

_As you wish._ Link closed his eyes and focused on his left hand. The Triforce flared sending golden light over the entire room. The long time group of friends cried out in shock as the magic temporarily blinded all those present. Many hands went to weapons or to hold on to each other for support. Link's blue eyes focused on the confused group. _The truth_.

The Triforce flared again and everything went white.

~...~

Drizzt lost himself in the white. All unwanted feelings and burdens were lifted from him in the soft glow, and peace unlike any he had ever felt before engulfed him. If this is what it felt like to die then he never wished to live again. He was content to lose himself in this whiteness and become one with it. But, something within wouldn't allow him to just fade into the peace. A sense of ugency was nibbling at the back of his thoughts with annoying persistence.

He wanted it to go away and leave him to this peace, but it did not fade. Instead it got louder.

_Dri...t...om...ack!_

The drow frowned there was something familiar about that voice.

_Drizz...he...d...me..._

It was important to him.

_Ple...se...!_

At the faint call he ignored the calm and peace and focused on the voice.

_You'v...ander...too...far..._

He was certain now. That voice did belong to someone he knew. Someone looking for him. He didn't want to heed the voice but the desperation in it make him instinctively seek it out. He sighed in weariness and walked, or so he thought he was walking, in the direction his instincts told him to go.

_Come...friend..._

The drow speed up a little he was eager to know who called to him so persistently. Around him the white changed steadily into a soft golden glow. The peace and calm were still present but the feelings no longer consumed him completely as they once did.

_Drizzt Do'Urden..._

Yes, that was his name! With the realization came a lifetime of memories and the reason as to why he had ventured into this white unknown place at all. The drow elf was once again himself as he followed Link's voice. He knew his friends would be waiting for him.

_This way._

The golden glow became stronger. Drizzt felt the world tilt, and the next thing he knew he was standing next to his friends. They were still surrounded by white tinged with gold, but with one big difference. The small group was standing on a pedestal much like the one Drizzt found in Montolio's grove. His friend's looked around wide eyed and in some cases slightly nervous at their surroundings. It was Bruenor who spoke first.

"Where'n the nine hells we be?" He gruff voice carried through the realm with ease though curiously did not echo as would be expected in such a vast place. Link's laugh floated around them.

_You are in the Realm of the Goddesses. Where you stand now is in my mind as I anchor you to be allowed there and not lose your physical bodies nor your connection with the mortal plane of existence._

"Then what was it I had experienced?" Drizzt calmly asked, though he felt slightly silly for talking to someone who wasn't physically there.

_You had traveled deeper into the realm then the others. You're soul's anguish and pain cried out to the Goddesses themselves so the were attempting to ease your suffering and enter you into an eternity of peace. _ Link's voice echoed of sadness as he explained.

"You mean they be try'in to kill 'em?" Catti-brie cried in outrage and Wulfgar growled at the thought.

_Yes and no, Though he would be considered dead in your world he would of lived a peaceful eternity in this place. Both alive and not. _

"So it would be like he was sleeping for eternity?" Regis injected before the human woman could yell in rage again.

_Yes. Had I not interfered he would have been lost along with others of this realm. _

"Why are we here?" The dark elf asked.

_This is where you need to be to see the truth._

"How so?"

_Watch._ As soon as, the word was spoken the area around them melted away and changed.

~...~

The group no longer stood in the white realm but were in a thick forest clearing. Upon closer inspection they found ruins in the foliage as it swallowed all around it. A darkened door was at the top of a broken staircase. The way so black even Drizzt's eye could not pierce it's darkness. A clatter of hooves in the trees had the group turning as one to the other side of the clearing.

"Link?" Regis called out to the High Elf as he entered the clearing. There was no response. Blue eyes scanned the area looking for potental threats flickering quickly passed the group to the rest solely on the darkened door way behind them. Swiftly Link dismounted and turned back to his horse. Minutes passed as the blond stood there then suddenly he threw his arms around the beast clinging desperately to her.

The group looked on in confusion. Soon enough though the blonde released his gripped and with a determined air around him set off towards the broken steps. Fishing inside one of his pouches Link pulled out a metal object. He faced the clawed end to the stone above the doorway.

"Lin-?" Drizzt cut himself off as the claw shot itself at amazing speed toward the stone and dug itself firmly into it. As soon as it did Link was dragged off his feet and sped toward the wall. The drow cried out in fear, for surely the elf was going to damage himself being thrown so fast toward the stone. But the blond flipped himself easily in the air and his legs braced him as he landed on the wall in a crouched position. The group stared as Link sat there comfortably for a minute before he released the item from the wall and he once again flipped around landing in front of the darkened doorway once again in a crouched position.

Link replaced the item and drew both sword and shield then in a flash of metal disappeared through the door. As soon as he did the forest around the group disappeared.

~...~

They were now standing in the middle of a ruined temple. Cracks in the walls, vines thicker than any of them have ever seen covered most doorways, and spiders webs covered the place. Four lamps were situated around the area they were in, unlit. Once again noise preceded the entrance of the High Elf as he hacked his way through the vines that blocked his path.

When he was through he headed strait for the group in the middle of the room.

"Darn elf! What be goin' on he're? We're are we?" Bruenor demanded as the blonde came closer, and much to the dwarf kings irritation there was no answer. "Hey, ye be answerin' when I be asken' elf!" Bruenor went to grab the elf by the arm, but much to his and the others disbelief his hand went right through Link.

"What?"

"Peace Bruenor, I don't think he can hear us." Drizzt calmly explained as he watched the memory. "I'm pretty sure we are living past memories. I am sure that he showing us events that have taken place already."

"Why would he do that?" Wulfgar piped up as they watched Link perform a set of movements and a wall of fire erupted around them. It expanded rapidly lighting the lanterns as it went.

"To show us the truth as he had said before." Drizzt stated as the friends watched a section of the floor lift itself up enough to allow Link to enter. When the elf was inside the moving object it sank down into the ground taking him in to lower and darker depths of the temple.

~...~

The scenery changed again and the group found themselves in an area that looked like a art gazing balcony. A huge tattered picture hung off the wall in front of them a short set of stairs leading up to it. On closer inspection the group could see a detailed symbol made up of four triangles visible on the wall through the pictures tatters. Link came running up the stairs behind them a glassy look in his blue eyes as he moved toward the picture.

Link lifted his left hand, fingers grazing the surface of the symbol. there was an instant reaction. Both the wall and his left hand flared with golden light. The light spread from the symbol swallowing the section of wall they were staring at and in it's wake a mirror was left standing. Here it seemed as if Link was frozen left hand raised and barely touching the glass.

"What happened do you think the sencery will change again?" Regis asked nervously. Drizzt distractedly shook his head never taking his lavender eyes off the mirror there was something off about it. The group jumped as three voices filled the area crying out as one.

_**"You have found it!"**_

They watched as Link's image fell away from the mirror to be replaced by three women. No, Drizzt shook his head, they were as close to being women as a slug was being a surface elf. These three were more, much more than any mortal could ever hope to be. These three were Gods.

_"Beloved Child you have come."_ The Goddess in the middle with mint green hair and all knowing forest green eyes was the first to speak. Her face showed love and affection for the blond that stood before them. Like a mother welcoming back a long lost and beloved child.

_**"Finally, I almost thought that he would never show up!" **_Snapped the short red haired Goddess on the right. Her orange eyes and the golden charm on her forehead flared in annoyance, and gazed at Link as though he were a bug. Bruenor cringed at the look the elf didn't even flinch at the Goddess' brief flare of temper. He almost felt sorry for the blond those eyes burned brighter and hunger then any forge the dwarf had ever seen. He would not one such as this Goddess annoyed at him.

The ocean haired Goddess on the left spoke in a slight reprimanding voice to the redhead.

_"__The summons were vague. But all that matters now is that he is here._" The voice flowed like a gentle river out of her. She then turned back to the frozen elf in front of her, and unknowingly the group behind him. _"__We have no time for this. Hero we will open the way into another world. There you must find the missing piece of the Triforce__."_ Catti-brie and Regis were hard pressed not to lose themselves the soothing voice of this goddess. Her wisdom even in this memory flowed around and touched the two deeply finding a place nestled in their hearts that held their own Gods.

_**"Chaos will tear both this and the other world apart if the Triforce of Soul is not brought back to this world." **_The friends cringed at the power held in the red-haired Goddess' voice. It made them want to fall down on their knees in worship of her mighty power. Wulfgar unknown to the rest almost did. He never thought that there would be such a Goddess to hold so much power within them. It was almost as much as him and his kin believed their God Tempest held himself.

_"After the first breaking of the Triforce the middle piece was lost to us. The effects of that lost is now starting to throw off the Law of this world, and has already caused great turmoil to the Law of the other world." _A forest green gaze dimmed in sadness. Drizzt felt a feeling flow over him much like the one that he felt when his own Goddess Mielikki showed enough distress that it was felt by her followers.

The Goddesses voices sucked those in the memory in as they began to speak in earnest.

_"__So far our power has balanced the Law in our world, but soon even our power will not be enough to stop the tipping scales. The Triforce needs to be completed. Not only for the Law of our world but to restore the Law in the other__."_

_**"We shall open the Path, when you reach the other side look for the one with violet eyes and dark skin. He will lead you safely through that world. One of the Goddesses of that world has offered this one as a guide."**_

Drizzt was shocked. He had been volunteered by his own Goddess? This meant that he really was Link's guide and the two were now tied together by a bond forged by the Gods. He depressingly thought that this tie might be why the blond was so friendly with him. Then erased the thought as the Goddesses continued.

_"The Triforce of Soul is hidden in what is called the Underdark. Be careful Child, there are many dangers, one Goddess you must be extremely wary of is Called the Spider Queen Lolth."_

Drizzt cringed at the name of the Dark Goddess. Then shuddered at the thought of venturing back into the Underdark the home of his own dark skinned people. If given the task by their Spider Queen the drow would capture the carefree blond elf and sacrifice him in the most gruesome way to Lolth. An old memory flashed in his mind but instead of dark skin and empty red eyes gazing into his own as blood seeped out of an open and empty chest they were blue and the skin light. The drow felt as though he would throw up. These Goddess have sent Link on a death mission and didn't even know it. He pushed the unwanted thoughts aside and returned his attention back to the memory.

_"__Because you are the holder of our Triforce this Dark God will do anything to get a hold of it if she finds out about its existence. Take extreme caution while in the Underdark, for this is the Spider Queen's realm__."_

The drow snorted at least they were kind enough to warn him.

_**"Know this, the breaks in the Law over there will start to mend while you are over there because the pieces will once more be in the same world. But that will not save this one. We created the Triforce to be the Law of this world."**_

The three gathered power and each glowing red, green, or blue. _"One final thing, the Triforce of the Soul will grant one wish, and one only, to the one who first touches it. Now, it's time to go. Take care my Favored Child."_

There was a bright flash of color, and power ran ramped throughout causing violent tossing winds through the room. The group instinctively shielded themselves it though the winds and power couldn't touch them. Golden power surrounded Link in a bubble protecting him from what was happening. The group watched as the image of the Goddesses faded to be replaced by a dark vortex. Small lights glimmering dimly with in it. Surface of the once mirror rippled like water and the group watched in horror as the darkness climbed up Link's arm.

The sea of stars possessively moved up the arm to a shoulder then without crying out or making a noise the vortex swallowed the High Elf and then he was gone.

~...~

The world lurched as the group came back to themselves. Drizzt immediately scanned Bruenor's meeting hall to locate all his friends and check to see if there was any harm done to them. He spotted Catti-brie and Wulfgar first. Both clung to each other like a life line the magic used had left both a little pale, but it was the information of their doomed world that left them holding on to one another so desperately. The drow felt a tinge of jealously for the barbarian but pushed it aside. He was truly happy that the two had found happiness in the other one.

Next he spotted Regis. The halfling looked as though he would lose his lunch and had a slightly yellow tint to his skin as he tried to ground himself. Sharp ears quickly flicked Drizzt's attention from the sick Regis to the raging dwarf king. From what he could tell Bruenor was fine and cursing up a storm that would put the ones in Icewind Dale to shame. The drow though it better to leave the dwarf alone as he collected himself.

Looking around some more Drizzt finally found the one that was responsible for the turmoil. Link was leaning against one of the many pillars in the hall looking exhausted. The elf panted as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't think the magic of the Triforce would be such a strain to his body. He had drained almost all of his magical reserves to keep the connect between the group, his memories, and fend off the dangers of the Goddesses Realm. Even if he drank all the green potion that he had with him it would be a while before he could summon enough power to even light a candle.

Link felt the drow as he approached him.

"Are you alright?" Worry coated the words.

_Yes, just magically drained._ Drizzt frowned at the reply the elf looked exhausted. Though the drow wasn't too spry himself at least he didn't look as if a small breeze would knock him over.

"You need rest."

_Hmm, this took more out of me then I thought it would._ A small smile played at the blond's lips. Drizzt's frowned deepened even dead asleep on his feet Link still knew how to get to him.

"Come I will show to a room. In the morning if your up to it we will decide what the best course of action should be taken." Drizzt turned to look over his shoulder at his friends. No one. They all wanted to spend some time absorbing the information they had seen. At Bruenor's nod the two elves left the meeting hall to get some sleep.

* * *

_Snuffex: Finally I finished this damn chapter. Took forever. Kept changing things over and over until I got this. In the next chapter they decied on who's going to the Underdark, and we'll see what Bregan D'aerthe is up to. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can._


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions

_Snuffex: Sorry I've been too busy to update. There probably won't be any slash in this fic, sorry. But, I will write a side story for those of you who really want to see some action between the two. _

_Disclaimer: I own neither the Legend of Zelda nor the Forgotten Realm Series. I'm just using the characters for fun and make no money off of doing so._

_So now that is done and over with one with the chapter..._

_~...~  
_

Chapter 15: Decisions

_So Tired..._

Link hit the furs that covered the sleeping mat in a heap. He was even too tired to take off his sword belt. _I haven't used magic like that in a long time. _He heaved a sigh. _Not since the last fight with Ganon._ He pushed those thoughts away. That fight was not one he wanted to dwell on so close to him passing out, and he had more important things to think about. It had been an eventful evening and tomorrow morning wasn't looking any better.

The group of friends seemed like the kind of people that would discuss new developments for long periods of time. Link had been watching people for centuries and Drizzt's friends where the kind of people to have an overly large sense of justice. That kind of person was dangerous. An overly developed sense of justice leads to pain.

The High Elf snorted, justice. He hated that word almost as much as he hated the word hero. Words that bound him to the will of the Goddess as surely as chains bind a slave. Both words had lost their appeal to him after his first quest of saving his homeland, and he found out that he was destined to live as the timeless hero of Hyrule.

He snorted in to the lumpy pillow. His circumstances didn't change the fact that if allowed the drow's friends would endanger themselves for this quest.

As much as he would like to travel with more companions he truly knew that no good would come of it. _With this many people they were sure to get in the way. I can not allow any other but myself to touch the Triforce. _

Though Link had decided that it would prove advantageous for the group of friends to see his meeting with the goddesses. It didn't mean that he was ready for Drizzt or his friends know the true nature of the Triforce nor that it would grant the wish of the person who touches it. He frowned they would also unwillingly become the bearer of the some of its power.

_I must prevent that at all costs._

With that last thought the hero fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

~...~

Morning came quickly for the band of friends. Drizzt was one of the first ones up. Unable to sleep he had finally given up in the early hours of the morning. His mind kept playing the events of last night over and over again inside of his head. The drow knew that he was going with Link regardless of what his friends decided to do. There was no way that he could leave the High Elf in the Underdark by himself. He would be dead within minutes. He let out a sigh and poked lifelessly at his food.

_So he is leaving after we find this artifact. _The thought hurt. He had finally found an elf that had accepted him as he was. Someone who cared not that he was a dark elf. It was depressing to think that as soon as he found one that was so like him that person was destined to leave. _I don't know if I can go back to the way things were before I had come to know Link. _

Sure he will always have his group of friends, but he was never able to really connect with them the way he had with the blond. For one the differences in their lifespans lead to the inevitability that he was going to far outlive any of them. He was still young in terms of elven lives. He still had hundreds of years to live and even his dwarven friend would only live a couple hundred of those.

His long lifespan had been one of the main reasons the drow had never acted upon the feelings that he held for Cattie-brie. She would be dead before he had even lived a third of his life and the pain of that inevitable day haunted him. This was why he kept himself somewhat at a distance from his friends. Never actually letting them within the walls of his solitude. That way when they died it wouldn't hurt as much.

_But, Link..._He was someone who would live as long as the drow himself. A friend that would preserve through the years while all others withered away and died. Or so he had thought. _I suppose I am just destined to live the rest of my long life alone._ The thought was a bitter one and he felt himself slip into a depression.

This was how the rest of his friends found him. A bleary eyed Cattie-brie was the first one to walk into the room. Her long hair flowed around her as she walked the ponytail she had it in barly held if back. Even with her ooking tired to Drizzt she still looked like poetry in motion. He cringed and pushed those thoughts aside. Those kinds of thoughts were not for him to have.

Cattie-brie was closely followed by her adopted father. His red beard twitched suppressing a frown as he looked at the drow. _Seems he didn' sleep well._ The dwarf's gaze swept the hall there was no sign of the blond elf. _Seems as though last nigh' tire'd 'em out. _The king let out a yawn as he sat down.

A minuted later both the barbarian and the halfling walked in to the hall. Regis immediately making for the food that was being prepared for the early risers of Mithrial Hall. Wulfgar after a brief look at Cattie-brie followed him.

"Where be the other 'un?" Cattie-brie was the first to break into the drow's musings.

"He is probably still asleep." Drizzt shrugged. " He did us up a fare amount of power last night and it probably drained him." The drow had checked up on the High Elf and the blonde had been sound asleep when he had looked in. The fact that the elf's heightened senses didn't wake him to the the drow's intrusion showed Drizzt how exhausted Link had been.

Regis and Wulfgar joined them at the table. The barbarian handed a small plate of food to Cattie-brie and she gave him a dazzling smile in return. A smile that she specifically had for the barbarian king. Drizzt felt his heart pang with jealously for the young male.

"What'cha be thinkin' abou' elf?" Bruenor looked at his dark friend knowingly. The dwarf had known the elf for many years and could read his moods better than most. It was how he knew that the drow felt stronger emotions for his adopted daughter then those of friendship. Drizzt's lavender eyes fell back on his plate. _He's brooding. _Bruenor let the flat of his palm hit the table in aggravation.

Startled Drizzt looked up from his plate.

"Heh, I was thinking it's going to be a while before I'll be able to view the great halls of your grand city again." Drizzt flashed another cocky smile at the dwarf king this one more real then the last. Bruenor wasn't falling for it real or not, but it seemed the rest of the group was. The dwarf frowned and rubbed his beard.

"So ye be goin'?" The king mussed.

"I have little choice in the matter." Drizzt held up his hand to forestall the incoming protests from his friends. " And, even if I did, I won't leave Link to make this journey alone." Drizzt's lavender eyes flashed daring them to protest his decision.

"Then I be goin' with ye elf. Someone be needin' to be keepin' ye out of trouble." Bruenor stood up his gravelly voice echoed of the walls of the eating hall. "But, now I be gettin' me somethin' to eat," and with that he let to find some food.

"I be joining ye as well." Cattie-brie was the next to speak up. Wulfgar soon echoed after her that he would be joining as well. The others turned to the halfling. What about ye Regis?"

Regis looked around at his group of friends he held no illusions of the trip that his fellow comrades where going on. They had little to no chance of making it through the Underdark alive, him alone had less of a chance out any of them. On this journey he would be more of a burden then anything.

"This is one trip that I will not be making with you my friends." Cattie-brie looked like she was about to protest. "No, Cattie-brie if you think about this logically there is an almost guaranteed chance that I would not survive. Unlike your father I don't have the natural resilience to stay under the ground for long periods of time, nor do I have his strength, or hardiness. I would be useless in this journey and we all know it."

"You mean you're not as hard headed as our dear king." Drizzt teased. He dodged to the side as Bruenor's fist came from behind him. The group laughed as the dwarf yelled at the drow his mountainous voice bouncing off the walls only to be drowned out by the laughter.

In the darken entrance of the eating hall Link smiled. _I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea for them them to travel with us for a while._ _It might make this journey easier for Drizzt, and with more of us it would be easier to keep the drow's mind at ease. _His smiled disappeared shortly after though. _Though not even I will be able to end his sadness. _

He turned away as the conversation moved on to plans about the journey. _ Drizzt will be fine for now his friends will keep his sadness at bay for a while. _With that thought the blonde turned and disappeared within the dark tunnel. After all he had someone that he needed to see.

~...~

Artemis Entreri had been traveling with the drow elves for almost a week deciding that the best path to Mithrial Hall was a straight line. This way he could ditch his so-called companions as soon as possible. The two drow elves were also eager to meet with the rest of their group. Once or twice already the tension of the group had them drawing weapons upon each other. Entreri had known that traveling with drow would be a bad idea, but the chance to fight Drizzt Do'Urden had lead him to do things that he thought he would of never done before.

The small group moved silently through the night, Entreri made sure that they stayed off the main roads of travel and steered clear of any towns or habitations. Going near any areas that were inhabited would mean certain doom to any plans they might of have or could possibly end in a bloodbath. Both of which would bring about unwanted attention to the small group. There was no surer way to wind up dead then to be caught traveling with drow. He snarled quietly. Do'Urden was so dead. After this he would never get mixed up in drow business again.

One of the two behind him snarled as his footing was lost sue to some moss that Entreri had previously sidestepped. _The drow's knowledge of the surface world is pitiful_. The human thought as the other drow said something tauntingly in their own language to the one that slipped. Entreri did know some elvish but it was taking him some time to catch on to the warped and darkened version of it that the drow spoke. Their language just like themselves was a perversion of the surface elves.

The trio was almost upon the designated meeting spot. Entreri slipped behind the two drows as they proceeded forward with little to no worry in to the small clearing. The assassin stayed within the treeline his instincts screaming at him that there was something wrong. Both drow elves seemed to realize this at the same time and weapons were drawn simultaneously. The two both jumped to the side instantly as a dagger flew out of the trees and hit the area where the two had just been.

Entreri's weapons where already in his hands after the first dagger. So it was child's play to smack the next dagger that was coming strait at him. A dark chuckle bounced off the trees and an instant later the clearing was filled with drow elves. The group seemed to of materialize out of the mist that gently surrounded the darkened area.

Entreri released his weapons there was little he could with them. He was surrounded by drow. Entreri was pushed into the clearing as what seemed to be the leader of this band walked forward. the drow was not overly tall about the same height of Drizzt Do'Urden. He had a cocky look on his face. The feather in his hat was extremely long and over exaggerated in the assassin's point of view.

He spoke some quick words in their language and Entreri's two travel companions replied in kind. The leader gave a bark of laughter his white teeth flashing deadly in the moonlight. The drow turned to the human and jauntily bowed to him the feather in his hat bounced as he did.

"I'm pleased to meet you Artemis Entreri. My name is Jarlaxle and I'm the leader of this fine pack of mercenaries the Bregan D'Aerthe." He laughed standing up he turned slightly to the side as a female drow pushed her way to the front next to the laughing drow. Her face was drawn in hatred as she looked at the human. She snarled something to Jarlaxle then whirled around and stomped back in to the darkness.

"Ah, and the lovely priestess that belittles herself to look upon ones such as you and I is known as Bladne'Kerst Baenre." He walked up to the human placing his hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Though between you and me it is best to leave the ill tempered ones alone." He whispered loudly in a conspiring voice. There was a cracking sound as something whizzed by Entreri's head and hit the area where the mercenary leader had just been.

The assassin stumbled away from what appeared to be the head of a snake. _ No, there's seven. _It was a seven headed snake whip. Entreri had heard that drow women favored such weapons but he had never seen one.

"Ah, she heard me." Jarlaxle laughed as he dodged again. "Now, now. It's not time for you to lose your temper dear Bladne'Kerst. Think of the impression you are giving about drow women to our guest." The whip flew back into the surrounding darkness.

_"And, what do I care about your little human play thing's opinion's" _ She snapped back in the drow language. There was another snarl then a tearing sound and a resounding cry of pain.

Jarlaxle smiled at the darkened foliage that the drow female had disappeared in. "Hm, always so testy that one." He turned back to Entreri as another cry of pain erupted from the night. "I hope she doesn't take to long. His cries will alert every thing that lives with the vicinity." The cries of pain were cut short, and the mercenary leader smiled. "Seems she put up a sound barrier."

Jarlaxle turned his attention back to Entreri and spread his arms wide. "Tales of your deeds have even traveled way down in to the Underdark. From the way we hear it dear assassin you are the only one able to fight Drizzt Do'Urden to a draw. That fight must of been a grand one indeed."

"But, we aren't here to talk about that. I'm more interested in your thoughts about the proposal that my two companions had brought to you." Jarlaxle said. "Are you willing to be our guide as we hunt down our quarry?" The drow paused for a moment. "Of course you will."

Entreri frowned at the presumption.

"After all your arch nemesis is the one guarding our prey. To get to our target we need to go through Drizzt, and your our ticket through him. You will get the fight that you so desperately want from my fellow dark elf if you help us." Jarlaxle whispered sinisterly.

Entreri was no fool the dark elves where getting more out of this trade then he was. But, that didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered except getting another chance at Drizzt. The defeat he suffered at the hands of the the dark elf ranger grated on his nerves. It ate at him like a starved wolf tearing into fresh meat, and the assassin knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until he was standing over the dark elf's lifeless body.

The consequences of his actions didn't matter as long as he could finally rid himself of Drizzt Do'Urden. As he had already decided when he was first approached by Jarlaxle's followers he was willing to make a deal with demons to get what he desired.

"I have already given you my answer. I am here now, are I not?" Entreri answered strait-faced. Jarlaxle laughed at the answer.

"Well, then we were able to track our quarry to that lovely mountainside over there. What can you tell me about it?" For some reason Entreri had the feeling that the mercenary leader already knew that the mountains contained the dwarven kingdom Mithrial Hall.

"Don't play me, you already know about that mountain." Jarlaxle laughed at the assassin.

"Right you are we already that is Mithrial Hall over there. What we need to know is the layout, and from what I heard you have actually been inside of the mountain."

"I have only been to the outer portion of the Hall itself. I have never actually stepped foot within the hall itself. " Entreri stated. No one stepped foot in to the those tunnels without the express welcome from the dwarves. To do so would mean to raise the wrath of the dwarves and their species was not one to take lightly. "If you are thinking about invading Mithrial Hall then I would suggest otherwise. Even with your band of drow warriors entering that hall would mean certain death."

"So invading the hall is no good. Well then we will just have to wait until our prey comes outside then won't we." Entreri was about to ask who or what it was that the dark elves were after in Mithrial Hall. But before he opened his mouth there was a barely audible clicking sound coming from their right and every drow in the are immediately vanished.

Jarlaxle moved like a shadow and motioned for the assassin to follow him. They both walked for a short ways eventually coming upon a small patch of thick foliage. The area allowed them to view the main entrance of the dwarven halls without opposition, and still kept them under the cover of the dark forest.

It was movement at the opening of Mithrial Hall that caught the attention of the mercenary band and the assassin. They all watched silently as someone emerged from the dark tunnel. Entreri knew instantly that it was no dwarf. The person wasn't even the dark elf that haunted the tunnels. For one thing the man that just emerged was too bright in color even in the dark of night. Next to him Jarlaxle smiled nastily.

"There he is." The words were whispered so quietly the assassin next to the drow barely heard him. This must be the prey that the drow band was after. Entreri took a closer look at the intended target and was shocked when he identified what species he was.

_A surface elf!_ For there was no other species in all of the Forgotten Realms that held the same specific coloring that a surface elf had. _I knew the drow hated their lighter cousins, but to go so far as to actively hunt one? There is something odd going on here. Normally the drow would just kill surface elves, but for some reason they needed this one alive. _

The elf was moving slowly down the mountain trail leaving the safety of the dwarven hall. This was it the chance that the drow band was looking for. Jarlaxle motioned to his band and the drows prepared to move out. Tonight they would catch their prey and the House of Baenre would receive all the glory and praise of the Spider Queen.

~...~

Link could feel them moving around out in the dark. He knew he was out in the open and supposedly vulnerable. He smiled wickedly, _they think to catch me unaware_. It was the same presence that had been following him and Drizzt for the last half of their journey to Mithrial Hall. He knew that being outside of the dwarven caverns alone was just asking for his stalkers to come for him.

_Good, let them come._

But first there was someone that he needed to see before he left with his soon to be companions. It had taken the group of friends all day to decided on the best course of action for the journey, and it was decided that the group would be making the trip by foot. This meant that Link would once again would be leaving Epona behind, and for that reason he wanted to talk with her no matter the consequences.

His magic was slowly recovering. He had taken some of the green potion that he had with him but only a little bit of it. He didn't know how long he would be on this world and his supplies were limited. So he only drank a little less than a third in the bottle. Future prospects had left him wary about about his potion supplies and he only had the one green.

Though he was no longer completely drained of his magic Link had no desire to get in to an extended alteration with anyone that would require him to use his magic. This means he would solely relay on his sword skills. Not that he had any doubts about his sword skill after all he has had centuries to hone his skills as a swordsman. But he was also aware that in the group coming for him there was at least two magic users and he would need his if it came down to a fight.

A whinny came from his left and he smiled brightly as he pushed those thoughts from his mind. He had some time. Epona was here and for now that was all that mattered. He ignored the group that was silently surrounding him for he knew that he was still too close to Mithrial Hall for them to make a full out attempt for him.

But, then again with the dark goddess' minions he knew that they might be crazy enough to try it. He would ignore them for now because his lady was demanding his attention and he was fully willing to give it to her.

_My love I've been waiting for you._ She whispered in his mind. _And what is that I smell? Have you brought me something nice? _

_I brought this especially for you. _He laughed and pulled out the red apple he had stolen from Bruenor's plate while he was looking in the other direction during dinner and held it out for her to take. Lavender eyes had laughed as the bewildered king looked around for the missing item for Drizzt had witnessed the theft.

_I'm sure you did, _she said teasingly. For she knew that her master had probably stolen it from someone too slow or dim witted to stop him for he enjoyed such games. _I wonder what poor soul you had stolen this from to give to me. _

_Stolen? Ah, dear one you wound me. _He tried to look sad but his obvious joy at the game ruined it.

_Hmph, I only tell the truth mischievous one. _ She snorted and pushed her head gently against his shoulder inpatient for her treat. After all her elf had gone through the trouble of getting this treat and she was not above receiving it from him.

He laughed and held the apple out to her. She gladly nipped the apple from his palm. _You spoil me love. _

He laughed again while he rubbed her nose fondly. _Yes, I do._ He sighed. _You can feel them too can't you? They have already surrounded us. They think that I am vulnerable now. What say you love? Shall I entertain our guests? _

She pranced around nervously kicking up dust as she did so wishing that it was the dark one's she was crushing beneath her hooves instead of dirt. Link was drained and she knew a prolonged fight would be disadvantageous to him. She settled down as her elf tracked the movements of those surrounding them.

_Your magic is low dear one. I do not think that you should drag this out._ She whined and stomped her hooves when she felt that the dark ones move in too close. _ I will always be here for you. All you need to do is call for me. _He patted her nose their time together was up and she would soon travel her gateway back to Hyrule.

_Be careful my love, _her voice turned playful, _and don't play too hard. _With that she reared up and disappeared in a flash of light.

_Goodbye for now dear one. _His gentle smile for her then turned into a sneer so vicious it made even the drow elves that him surrounded impressed by it. _And now for you. _

He lightly side stepped a dart as it came hurdling out of the dark, and in a flurry of movement he was surrounded by a heard a bunch of snarling as his would be captors were stopped by the power of Naryue's Love as it enveloped him in a protective barrier of blue light. Nothing was going to get near him without his say so. It was going to drain every bit of magic that he had gained from the potion and the barrier was not going to hold them off for long.

Entreri and the mercenary band found themselves unable to approach the elf as an unknown force surrounded the blond. The elf had somehow entombed himself within a protective barrier and he was looking around himself at his invisible foes with a vicious smile on his face. It was as if he had been waiting for the group to reveal itself.

_Did you think that it would be that easy dark ones._ Entreri blinked the elf's lips never moved as the words were spoken. It was as if the blond was speaking to them in their minds. Endless blue eyes focused on Entreri's green ones. _You are very perceptive human. _

Entreri felt his eyes widen. He was speaking to them in their minds. A mercenary next to him snarled at the blond. Jarlaxle threw a dagger testing the barrier. It bounce off reflecting blue light as it did so. The drow smiled so there was something about this surface elf that made him special. He had never before known an elf that could talk directly in to the minds of others. Blue eyes blinked as the dagger hit his barrier.

_Unfortunately I don't have time to play with you right now so go away. _The blond stated as he stared directly at the hidden mercenary leader. Daring the drow to attack his barrier again and it seemed that Jarlaxle was about to try again, but stopped.

He had the feeling that his next attack would be as useless as the one before it proved to be. Jarlaxle cursed the fact that he had left his mage and the volatile priestess behind. He had not known the blond could use magic and that shortsightedness had cost him the prize this night.

The elf's blue eyes drilled into his. Y_ou do not have the power to take me now. Leave._

With that the blond elf turned and started back up the trail to Mithrial Hall. They heard laughter in their minds as he walked away.

_Better luck next time. _And with that parting shot the surface elf disappeared up the trail.

"Well, this is going to be more interesting then I thought that it was going to be." Jarlaxle said as his band made to move out. They had lost their chance to take the elf this night, but there would be other opportunities. As soon as the mercenary leader entered the dark forest he was bested by the drow female.

_"Jarlaxle! Why did you let him get away! We could of taken him and ended this chase now!" _Jarlaxle ignored it as the drow priestess as she came out of the dark to yell at him. He held up a hand to stop her ranting in his sensitive ears.

_"No we couldn't of taken him without breaking through his barrier and that would of alerted the dwarven hall that there was something going on."_ He replied, _"The elf was powerful but not as powerful as he wants us to think he is. He hide it well, but he was tired. Something big must of drained his powers. I believe that he had just used up the last of it to keep us at bay this night."_

There was a flash of white teeth in the darkness that sent everyone in mercenary band on edge even the high priestess of the Baenre House. That smile was dangerous for who ever it was that the mercenary leader had his sights on.

"The next time we meet he will be ours."

~...~

Link almost collapsed as he made it back in to the sanctuary of Mithrial Hall. He was at his limit and he couldn't hold his barrier any longer. It collapsed around him as he went deeper into the hall it was time to talk to Drizzt. The drow would need to know about the band that was following them.

He placed his hand on the wall to help steady himself as he slowly moved down the hallway. It was almost midnight and he was sure that his dark friend would be in bed. The walk to the drow's room was a long one and was made even longer by the fact that Link barely had the energy to move. It felt like it took forever but eventually he did come upon the drow's sleeping quarters. He let out a weary sigh as he lifted his hand to knock. He had barely touched the wood when the door opened he was face to face with a worried dark elf.

_"Link?"_ Drizzt opened the door wide enough for the blond to enter. _"Are you alright? You looked drained."_

_Drizzt we need to talk. _Link almost collapsed as he entered. A firm hand on his arm kept his face from meeting the floor in what was sure to a very personal manner. _I need to sit for a moment._

The dark elf helped the weakened elf sit down on his bed his lavender eyes looking over the blond to see if he could find what had left him so vulnerable. Link looked almost as a badly drained as he did the night he showed Drizzt and his friends his memories. Lavender eyes widened. _He must of been using his magic, but what could of made him use his magic while he was already drained from the other night. _

_"You've used your magic. What happened?"_ Tired blue eyes looked up at him.

_I ran into the ones that have been following us. _

_"WHAT?"_ The drow grabbed Link's shoulders in worry. _"You've seen them. My dark brothers. What did they do to you?"_ He looked over the blond once again. There was no visible damage that he could see but the drow had many magical spells that could damage the mind and torture without leaving a mark on the body. The possibilities of Link meeting his kind made him shudder.

_Drizzt that hurts._ It was then that Drizzt realized that he had the High Elf's shoulders in a death grip. He released the blond like he was a piece of live coal.

_"Sorry."_ He scratched the back of his head nervously. Sighing he tried to calm himself down. _"Are you alright Link."_

_Yes, I'm just tired._ The High Elf really did look tired. _I just used up all of the magical energy that I had gathered from last nights sleep. _

_"What were you doing outside by yourself?" _Drizzt asked. The only way the blond could of met the drow was if he was outside of Mithrial Hall. After all besides himself and his none dwarf friends no drow, surface elf, human, or other species could come into the great dwarven hall without alarm being raised.

_I wanted to talk to Epona._ Link paused for a moment his endless blues eyes became sad. _She is dear to me. _

_"If that was the case then why didn't you at least bring me with you to go see her?" _Drizzt asked. He was upset that Link endangered himself when there was no real need for him to do so. The drow would of went with him if the High Elf had asked it of him. It stung that the blond didn't trust him enough to let a dark elf guard his back.

_It wasn't as though I didn't trust you Drizzt. _The drow blinked. Once again it seemed as if the owner of those compassionate blue eyes had read his mind. _But, if you came with me then those stalking our trail would still be hidden to us. _

The last statement left the drow speechless. The High Elf had purposely exposed himself to the enemy to draw them out, and now they knew without a doubt that drow elves were the ones following them, and Drizzt had a feeling that they had sent that raiding party of gnolls after them.

_After all a known enemy is one that is better to defend against. _Their was a gentle smile. _Now I believe that you have some things to discuss with the dwarven king. _

Drizzt's lavender eyes narrowed at the blond. _"You're right I need to tell this information to Bruenor, but you will stay here." _He gently pushed on Link's shoulders until the blond was laying down. _"Sleep, I will return shortly to guard your rest." _

And with that the drow was gone as quickly and soundlessly as a ghost.

_~...~_

_Snuffex: Finally, done with this chapter. It isn't the best, but I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things soon. _


End file.
